


Take and Take

by Chantilly



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Daniel, Alpha Ong Seongwu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Discrimination, Drama & Romance, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Park Jihoon, Pack Family, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, but itll make you appreciate it more hey hey, more angst than fluff honestly, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: The world falls under a great divide when Vampires and Werewolves rose up to challenge Humans —inevitably becoming the downfall of the once superior race.Time goes on with equal freedom forgotten. The small human population left live less as they are —as theyshould. Pity it is to be a human. However, Park Jihoon knows not of pity despite being a human omega. He knows offreedomand choice. He knows of a life beyond encroaching darkness. But like how the sun must set to let the moon rise, his freedom comes to an end when it is discovered that he's fated to choose between two compatible mates, Alpha Kang Daniel and Alpha Ong Seongwu.It is apparent that freedom is an idea left for fairy tales when living in a world that only knows is totake and take.





	1. To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I know this is an omegaverse fic... but it wont focus on heat/rut and things like that. More on the hierarchy and society revolving around A/B/O dynamics. it'll be quite plot heavy and i apologise if things run a little slow this time. im trying to introduce and establish the world they live in bit by bit.  
> Second, since its worldbuilding, I need more characters than our Wanna One boys so expect people from other groups and such ^^"  
> Also, there will be minor Teen Wolf references 'cause im trash and it gives me elements to work around.

* * *

 

To run is basic _human_ nature.

 

And Park Jihoon is only _human._

  


Under the blanket of a quiet evening upon a desolate forest is the sound of fallen leaves and branches snapping under the weight of bare blistered feet. The damp forest floor is punishing... but he musn’t stop. He runs quicker and quicker. His breath, laboured and harsh. The pounding of his heart is deafening in his ears but it proves to be the lesser noise when he catches the sound of multiple footfalls thundering nearer and nearer.

 

They’re after him.

 

They are _close._

 

He realises that desperately and he pushes on as swiftly as his exhausted and aching body could. Adrenaline fuels him to go farther. _Farther_. _More_.

 

It doesn’t matter where he will go. All he needs is to _get away_.

 

Branches graze his leg deeply making him wince, hiss in pain, and stumble to a halt for a moment. The cold midnight breeze laps on the open wound adding to the burning sting. But he had no time to mind the injury as he hears _wolves howling_.

 

The pain is the least of his worries and picks himself back up to run.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three steps.

 

He stumbles back once realising that they were _near_ and covered the perimeter around. He has nowhere to go and it is only a matter of seconds before they find him.

 

His eyes darting one point to another in a panic to hide. He didn’t have time to ponder and he crawls through a wild rose bush. The thorns pricked his skin, splitting and puncturing the surface in small painful wounds as he settles as deep as he could — _hide_ as best he could.

 

Rolling slightly on his side and tucking his legs a little closer to his body, he stills himself when different footsteps grow nearer —the soft padding of wolves’ paws upon the forest floor, stalking the area. He closes his eyes briefly, willing his heart to calm. There are people too, he knew. Two or three… he doesn’t remember.

 

When silence fills the air around, he opens his eyes _hoping_ they are gone. Hoping that when he opens his eyes, it is all a bad dream…

 

But his eyes meet the newly acquainted view of the wild rose bush and beyond it the dark forest illuminated barely by the crescent moon above —a haunting smile watching over his demise.

 

He peers through the thorny branches without moving them and tries to see as well as he could if the coast is clear.

 

Finding no one, he exhales the breath he’s been holding. As quick as he releases the breath, he withdraws it back in in a startled gasp when the branches before him, essentially hiding him, is yanked to the side and exposing his disheveled figure.

 

Wide eyes could only watch as the person crouches down. He couldn’t make out his face as it’s shadowed against the sole source of light.

 

All he could see are piercing ice blue irises that seem to glow.

 

That is the last thing he sees before all the fatigue crashes on him and everything turns black.

 

\-----

\-----

 

Fire.

 

Jihoon vividly dreams of the blazing flames that took his family from him.

 

They live as transients, him and his family. Much like the very few humans who haven’t gone under the rule of vampires and werewolves. The few who lived _free_.

 

Centuries passed since Humans fell under the once hiding Vampires and Werewolves. The two rival races set their differences aside to rule over the considered weaker beings. Thus, the Humans, who are once the apex predators, became slaves and live scarcely in accordance to those ruling them.

 

Park Jihoon is one of the lucky few to be born free. Not under any vampire or werewolf household and made to be a slave or even the more unfortunate fate of being a source of food. There are neither high walls nor guarded fences that keep him. No master to tell him what to do or what to think. No fear of what’s to come for his life is not his own.

 

He knows of sunlight.

 

The dew that kisses the glass blades upon every raindrop. The purity and softness of freshly fallen snow. The bloom of budding flowers once the winter passes and spring arrives. The warmth of summer. The scent of the earth when the season changes to autumn.

 

He knows of vast skies and broad horizons.

 

All the stars that twinkle on the dark velvet night sky are the immeasurable number of all the paths he could take. Paths he can choose for himself. Like the gentle breeze that comes and goes, he’s unbound and may roam where he could. Like the river’s current that does not yield to anyone or anything.

 

He knows of having aspirations.

 

His soul is alight with dreams of a better world. For every town they pass, he sees humans just like him barely getting by —making do of what is given. It depended on the clan that rule the district. Some are kinder while some are less so. Even as a child, Jihoon knows how fortunate he is to live as he does.

 

His family guising as wandering merchants under a clan of vampires that rule the north. And so they got by without any threats of being claimed.

 

That is their way of living for generations and they hope to keep that way for longer.

 

Jihoon is free to have dreams.

 

Like untameable flames, he is free to flicker where he wishes. He’s always been mesmerized by dancing flames. The sound of bonfire and the laughter he and his family have around as they have supper.

 

He loves fire. Until fire engulfed his family right before his eyes.

 

He’s twelve years old when the freedom he knows of is threatened to be taken. However, a saviour arrives and leaves him in the care of a new family and he continues to live free once more.

 

But history has its way of repeating itself as Jihoon finds himself evading capture once more —a chase that repeat in his nightmare. The sunlight he’s known turns grim. Wolves howling and the bite of their claws burn his skin.

 

He awakes after a vision of a wolf about to devour him.

 

Jihoon’s heart pounds in panic from the dream and once it settles enough, he takes in the unknown room he’s in. The sunlight pouring in from sheer white curtains. To his right is a bedside table with a basin on top, a pitcher of water, and a drinking glass. On his left is an armoire on the farthest wall with a vertical mirror reflecting his pale fatigued figure.

 

He sees a small round table next to a soft reading couch. It’s a sparsely yet thoughtfully furnished room, which is as much as he can deduce right now. He half expects to wake up in a cell or somewhere not even close to anything as proper as where he is now that’s for sure. He exhales and looks up at the ceiling, settling his thoughts and senses, recalling how he got here. But he feels his throat dry and he remembers the drinking water on the table next to him, so he sits up.

 

Seeing someone sitting on a chair and reading a book made Jihoon hitch a breath in surprise. He backs up a little on the bed when the woman turns her eyes up at him. She flashes her eyes showing the same ice blue irises as the man who caught him.

 

An alpha werewolf.

 

Her eyes revert back to soft dark brown and she closes the book she’s reading and turns to him fully. “Good morning.” She greets curtly, her voice courteous and yet her gaze studying.

 

Jihoon opens his mouth partially but closes quickly. He’s uncertain on how to respond. He’s confused, tired, parched, and _hungry_. Apparently he doesn’t need to voice the last part out since his stomach does the talking and grumbled loudly.

 

The woman smiles a little in amusement and he can feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

 

“I’ll bring you a meal.” She says and begins to walk off until Jihoon asks,

 

“W-where am I?” He stammers in concern.

 

The woman raises a brow and simply replies, “Home.”

 

Jihoon frowns in confusion and sees her go again but he catches in time before she leaves the door, “This isn’t _my home._ ” He states and she smirks at that.

 

“It is now.” —is all she says before leaving him.

 

Jihoon gapes then huffs in frustration before making up his mind and escape. But when he makes a move, he winces in pain from his leg. Pulling the blanket off to the side, he sees his deeply grazed leg wrapped. His other wounds and minor injuries are tended to as well, he notices.

 

He must have taken his time inspecting his wounds because the lady is back holding a tray. Jihoon is still wary of her and follows her with his gaze as she places a bed tray table over his lap and sets the tray down on it. She lifts the cloche and Jihoon’s stomach grumbles at the sight of _food_.

 

A big meal with hot pumpkin soup, crisp slice of toasted baguette, and a plate with a big slab of steak —roasted potatoes and asparagus on the side. It is perhaps manna from heaven for Jihoon. He’s about to dig in but he remembers the circumstances he’s in and he leers at the food before him presented by a _stranger_. One of his captor, essentially.

 

“I thought you’re hungry.” She asks when she notices his suspicion.

 

“What did you put in here?” Jihoon accuses and the lady rolls her eyes.

 

“If we wanted to poison and kill you, then you wouldn’t have woken up to begin with, huh?” She replies and pulls the chair to the bedside and smile amicably. “Just eat.”

 

Jihoon scrutinises her more before sipping a spoonful of soup, relishing the taste.  He goes for the steak next and almost moans at how delightful it is. “Who are you, by the way?” He asks as he continues to eat the harmless meal.

 

She sits back and opens her book once more to resume reading. “Sejeong.” —was her answer.

 

“I’m Jihoon.” He introduces himself and Sejeong hums in response. “You’re awfully nice, Sejeong…”

 

She grins, “Of course. I have to be hospitable towards my brother’s _future mate._ ”

 

Jihoon choked.

 

\----

\----

 

Discrimination is real.

 

That is the thing that Jihoon knows of for the longest time. Being an _omega_ it’s a constant reminder that he’s _different_ . The rarity of his type is coveted which is both good and bad. Most often a bad thing especially being a human. He’s basically perceived as a commodity _of_ a commodity. Honestly there’s no gamut of benefits in being a human omega. Either he becomes a sexual trophy or a breeding mill.

 

Jihoon only wants to think there is good in being what he is because he refuses to pity himself for something he can’t control.

 

And his family —both original and adopted— loves him all the same.

 

But once again, just when he thinks things will go fairly well in his life, dilemma falls over him.

 

Dilemma number one happened around two days ago when he and his adoptive brother, Woojin, is out in the woods picking out herbs and berries. They venture out a little too further in the area setting foot in the district’s ruling werewolf pack grounds —their estate. When they notice they _trespassed_ , they hightailed back to where their home is settled for the time being.

 

Their camp is already in sight when werewolves surround them. Five of them. Three are in their wolf form while two on their human form and demands why they set foot in their territory.

 

And werewolves are _awfully territorial_.

 

“We didn’t see the markers. It won’t happen again, we promise.” Jihoon excuses and gives a disarming smile that, based on experience, gets him —them out of trouble.

 

The leader of the group steps closer to them and scrutinises Jihoon that which alerted Woojin and pulls the older man behind him. Normally, Jihoon doesn’t like appearing to be someone who needs to be protected but in these situations wherein their capture is a possibility, he has to.

 

Woojin does his best to be unintimidated even when the other man is sizing him up. The leader is tall with striking features, all defined cheekbones and jawline. He _exudes_ power, he doesn’t need to flash his eyes and show colour for them to know he’s an _alpha_.

 

“You’re a werewolf, yes?” The man asks and Woojin nods. Jihoon holds both of the younger’s hands in his tight, offering strength. It’s a move that doesn’t go unnoticed. “That omega’s yours?” He inquires, gesturing to Jihoon with a nonchalant nod as if he’s someone insignificant.

 

“He is my family’s.” —is Woojin’s _safe_ answer. He couldn’t say they are brothers, even adopted ones, because Jihoon’s a human and Woojin’s a werewolf. A _turned_ werewolf. Their small ‘family’ is composed of people who have nowhere to go and _naturally_ refuses to be under any pack or clan.

 

They’re a non-traditional family and the bottomline is, they’re _unaccepted_. So they have to make excuses and evade trouble.

 

Jihoon hopes they can escape this one just as they do in the past. But it’s evident that the young man is perceptive.

 

“Jinyoung.” One of the men calls the attention of their leader. _Jinyoung_ gives him a sidelong glance, giving half his attention. “The sun is almost setting.” The man informs and Jinyoung nods ordering the two in human form and one wolf to set the perimeter and patrol the woods.

 

After giving his command, he turns back at the trespassers. “You two, come with me.”

 

“That’s not necessary. We’re not from here. We’re from the Southern district. We were merely travelling—” Jihoon tried to negotiate but Jinyoung cuts him off.

 

“You’re quite mouthy for an omega.” He smirks and turns to Woojin. “You just let your servants speak for you, hm?”

 

“I am _not_ a servant!” Jihoon retorts.

 

Jinyoung steps closer, “Then what are you?”

 

Words catch in Jihoon’s throat realising that his show of insubordination digs a hole for him and Woojin. “I’m—”

 

“An unaccounted for _human_ omega.” Jinyoung finishes for him. “The law dictates that all human omegas are to be presented to the ruling Alpha of the district in which they are found in. And while you’re here in the Northwest, you _will_ answer to our Alpha Kang Daniel.”

 

Panic results to impulsiveness and Woojin attacks —a futile attempt as he is outnumbered.

 

“Run!” Woojin shouts at Jihoon. The omega doesn’t want to, but there’s no other choice and so he runs away.

 

It isn’t long until Woojin is incapacitated under the oversized wolf, struggle as he might, he’s not well-trained like them. He could only watch with worry seeing Jinyoung train his eyes to the direction where Jihoon ran off to and commands the other wolf to signal the others.

 

“Take him.”

 

And howls resonated throughout the woods.

 

\----

\----

 

Which brings Jihoon to dilemma number two.

 

He’s in, what he assumes to be recuperating in the Alpha of the Northwest’s home. The lady, Sejeong, is keeping him company. At least that’s what she says she’s doing but for sure she’s mostly keeping an eye on him and make sure he won’t go anywhere.

 

She’s occupied with her book when Jihoon remembers, “Where’s Woojin?”

 

“Who?” She asks without looking up.

 

“The boy I was with before I was caught.”

 

“He was left where he was, I think. We have no use for him.” Sejeong answers nonchalantly.

 

Jihoon gapes at her disregard however he’s grateful they didn’t hurt him. “He’s my _brother_ .” He states, making a point and Sejeong merely nods —not showing much interest in where this conversation is heading and Jihoon could see that so he presses further. “I have a _family_.”

 

Sejeong finally looks at him, her gaze firm. “ _We’re_ your family now. Forget them.”

 

Jihoon is visibly appalled at her words and he’s about to say what’s on his mind —mostly a few good choices of curse words. But then a resounding wolf howl is heard throughout the estate answered by collective howls sending a wave of uneasiness up Jihoon’s spine. His heart pounds again, as hard reminiscent when he is being chased.

 

And it dawns on him that beyond the pleasant softness of the lavish bed he’s on is the damp earth riddled with hard pebbles and prickling branches he ran upon barefooted —enduring the pain _to get away._ The silken sheets enveloping him, however comfortable, cannot level with the warmth of the old threadbare blankets he’s used since childhood for its scent reminds him of _home_ . The solid coated olive green wall of the bedroom he’s in, no matter how it is meant to keep the people within _safe,_ is keeping him _captive_.

 

It dawns on him that he’s no longer free.

 

The loud initial howl reverberates through his chest, it shakes his soul and waking him up to this reality.

 

His eyes turn to Sejeong, who stands up in attention at the howl. She meets his eyes with hers and she smirks, “Alpha’s here.” She says before walking towards the door to leave him and panic creeps in Jihoon.

 

“D-don’t leave...” He requests. He doesn’t know her but she’s shown kindness however simple and Jihoon would like to believe he can trust her, perhaps a friend. The uncertainty of what is to come nags him and a friend is someone he really needs right now.

 

Sejeong’s eyes show little pity, pity she doesn’t let show as her expression remain plain and calculated. “You won’t be alone.” —is her offer of assurance before she leaves and closes the door behind her.

 

Her words only unnerve Jihoon more.

 

He wants to go. He wants to _escape_.

 

But for some reason, he feels bound not only by the pain of his injuries nor by the walls around but also something within his primal instinct.

 

_Fear._

 

Jihoon is _afraid._

 

\----

\----

 

A vague memory is what Jihoon has before he lost consciousness prior to his capture.

 

He remembers the damp soil beneath him, the prickle of thorns, the faint scent of wild roses, soft moon glow cascading through the bush, and then silence. Relief washing over him at the belief that he’s _safe_ —that he can go _home_. That is until the little blanket of safety the wild rose bush gave is pried away, leaving him bare to the eyes of his captor.

 

Jihoon is certain it isn’t Jinyoung.

 

This man —this _alpha_ , is at his prime.

 

His figure, wide and all-encompassing —a silhouette that eclipses the crescent moon above, covering Jihoon in his shadow. He couldn’t make out the alpha’s face but he’d remember those piercing eyes.

 

Jihoon could never forget the sensation of feeling divested by the man’s gaze.

 

And that is what Jihoon recognises the moment he meets Alpha Kang Daniel’s eyes —the sensation of being left with nothing but he himself. In those eyes, Jihoon no longer knows of his past, presence, or future — _existing_ is all that is and all that will be.

  
In those eyes, Jihoon _surrenders_.

 

 


	2. To Oblige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not fair"
> 
> _It never is_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy you guys like this idea! Thank you!
> 
> Note: the capitalization is important. capital letter, (ex. Alpha) denotes the status/rank, small letter (ex. alpha) denotes their dynamic.
> 
> And now let's go to Daniel's POV

 

* * *

 

 

_Wolves mate for life._

 

That is the fundamental belief they go by and it goes beyond pretty words and ideological promises.

 

It is in their very nature.

 

Once they choose their mate, nothing short of hell freezing could break their bond. The difficult part to choose the one they will entrust their life to. However, some pairs are preordained.

 

_True Mates._

 

Fabled and romanticised in stories told to children before they go to sleep. The promise and hope of someone out there will accept them as they are. Love them with all they have and don’t have. Someone to be theirs and in turn belong to the other as well. The promise of not being alone. In a world where you don’t know who to trust, the idea of being graced with a true mate is greatly fancied.

 

Kang Daniel, however, thinks less of it.

 

To have someone already set for you ultimately meant that you don’t have a _choice_. Having the freedom to choose is a luxury any man will kill for. Daniel had. And he’d do so over and over again.

 

But he’s at that point where choice is limited.

 

Held down by what he is.

 

The Alpha.

 

He carries the weight of all the people within his land. He’s one of the kinder lords. His law more lenient and his people a bit more free. Under his rule of the Northwest, humans, werewolves, and vampires coalesced with relative decency. Of course, things are not perfect but he knows of showing mercy unlike others who burn alive those they convict of crimes and other distasteful means of execution.

 

To keep the Northwest at level and in _peace_ is what he’s been working for ever since the seat became his.

 

As years pass, the weight of the responsibility became greater seeing that he and his ruling gained a reputation.

 

“More people want to reside here in the Northwest, I hear. How do you handle that? Overpopulation is a problem a lot of districts have nowadays.” A man with a perpetual smile asks Daniel, following the Alpha’s long strides through the streets of the Northwest’s main city, Ori.

 

The inquiry is put second in Daniel’s priority as of the moment. Supervising how things are in the city comes first. He makes a point to make rounds, taking random routes every day to see if his residents are keeping things as it should. People stop what they’re doing and bow curtly as he passes by. He’d nod at some in return.

 

Seeing as the sun is slowly setting, he walks faster to get to the edge of the city to meet with Jinyoung, one of his second-in-commands, in the woods. But with the man beside him set on chatting him up, it’s a bit difficult to focus on all the things he has to do at the moment. He needs to finish entertaining his questions for him to truly get his job done.

 

And so after Daniel takes note of three people passing by he isn’t familiar with, he answers the question earlier.

 

“My pack is very strict when it comes to letting people migrate here. We have a population limit as well. If they want to move here, they need to prove they’re worthy of us extending that limit.” He answers cordially all the while never stopping his walk.

 

“And they respect that? No problems with illegal settlers anywhere?”

 

“Yes and no.” Daniel answers succinctly.

 

“Ah, I’m amazed people actually listen. Even without the threat on their lives.”

 

“I just find executions to be… laborious. It’s easy to kill but the effort to dispose of corpses and clean the place is too much work for me, Jinah.” Daniel smiles and then stops to turn to the older man.

 

Jinah’s smile broadened in return. “A sentiment not shared by the majority of the district lords.” He points out. Daniel knows that his different way and methods sparks a little controversy among the country and those in power. Some think him as a renegade, challenging the ways they have known and used for centuries. Tyrannical ways. And because of that, he’s aware that he’s under heavy scrutiny by the Central. Those who govern the _country_.

 

They try to provoke him from time to time by sending people from Central to ask questions and inspect him trying to find any fault. And Daniel’s grown used to it. “I know. And I suggest that the majority should care very little in how I govern my land and should care more on how they handle theirs, no?”

 

Daniel could see the other man’s smile pull taut, and Daniel smiles easier at that. However the grin Jinah gives made his smile fall a little. “Perhaps, yes. Seeing that most are too occupied with their mate, they’ve been quite busy. Hmm… but you don’t have that on your mind now, do you?”

 

How Daniel doesn’t reply and merely looks at him with his sharp gaze prompts Jinah to press further and takes a step closer into the Alpha’s space. “No mate yet?”

 

It isn’t a particularly touchy subject, but it’s one that annoys him. It’s a simple thing and yet they hold it above his head every time —making him feel insufficient because he’s on his own. The connotation that werewolves in their prime _must have_ _a mate_ is something he doesn’t understand. He’s doing well on his own and people pressing more obligations on him, especially one as trivial as a _partner_ , peeves him greatly.

 

But that is what they want, to trigger some aggression from him. And he won’t allow that. So he smirks, “Yes, no mate yet. I don’t want to add more into your… _concerns_. Because it seems that I, alone, am already occupying much of your worries.”

 

Before the older man could respond, Daniel nods at one of the wolf guards accompanying them. “Please escort him out of our territory. We’re done here.” He commands and the large wolf herds Jinah who follows along after giving Daniel one last smile and walks off.

 

Daniel releases a breath he’s been holding, collecting himself once more. He puts their conversation at the back of his mind —he doesn’t want to pile his stress and he would like to believe it’s insignificant at the moment. Looking up, he notes that nightfall is almost upon them and he has more duties to tend to.

 

He has to meet up with Jinyoung. With that in mind, he looks at Jinah’s retreating figure at that distance before turning back.

 

He thought it’d be the last of it, for the day at least, of worrying about whatever the Central has for him, until Jinah hollers over, “I forgot to mention! The Central will declare a new requisite soon. Werewolf lords must have a mate lest their seat will be forfeited.”

 

It takes Daniel a second before he nods at that, still with his back turned. He listens to their fading footsteps and he feels a bit of relief when they’re finally _gone_. Daniel doesn’t let his worries be seen on his face, especially when he’s still in the city, with people around them. And so he continues to briskly walk along with one of the guards in wolf form beside him.

 

“Only werewolves are inclined to have a mate? Not the vampire lords?” The wolf asks.

 

“Appears so.”

 

The wolf shakes his head. “It’s not fair.”

 

_It never is._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Daniel’s held on to his position and status for as long as he could —kept things in the Northwest as well as he could. None of his people are starving, no one is taken advantage of, and human slavery is not the norm however their servitude is still required as per the natural law dictates but their living condition is _humane_ _enough_. And Daniel could take pride in achieving a semblance of a little utopia in an otherwise dystopian world they’re in.

 

For as long as he’s allowed, he prefers to keep things as it is. And for a while, he thinks it could.

 

But he should’ve known better.

 

He shouldn’t have ignored the reality of what lay beyond his walls —beyond the woods, beyond mountain ranges, and beyond the horizon he sees. The reality that no matter how much autonomy their respective districts are given, they still answer to the laws at the core of their nation.

 

The Central, ruled by their current king —a vampire _._

 

No matter how _civil_ things are between werewolves and vampires currently, injustice still reign.

 

The news divulged to him by Jinah earlier proves to be an example. If having a mate is suddenly a requisite for a werewolf to be a lord…

 

Daniel’s racking his brain on who he can entrust his seat to. He’s not going to give it to anyone who’ll let his hard work go in disarray. He inwardly sighs realising that there’s no one in his relatively young pack that’s mated.

 

He nods to himself, accepting the possibility of losing his position to someone he _doesn’t trust._

 

Accepting that his time as a leader ends there and can only wish his people the best.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Daniel is someone who _rarely_ indulges in the idea of fate.

 

If he does, it’s mostly when he _loses_ someone or something. It makes him feel less upset by accepting that things are out of his control. He can’t control the circumstance he’s in and he can only fulfil what is asked of him at a certain capacity.

 

However, when it comes to those that are _given_ to him, that’s where his dependency on fate ends. It isn’t in his nature to _stay and wait_ for someone or something. But when fate finds him, who is he to fight it?

 

And that is what he felt when he finds Jihoon.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After Daniel’s conversation with Jinah, he heads to the woods to meet with Jinyoung. Since last week, the younger alpha has been informing him that lately he’s been catching whiffs of traces of scents he doesn’t recognise around the edge of the woods and slowly creeping in to their parameter as days pass. So the younger requests for him to aid in patrolling that evening and Daniel agrees to it.

 

“Who’s that?” Daniel asks Jinyoung, who’s in his wolf form, when he sees a barely conscious captive on his belly on the forest floor. His arms behind him, pressed down by massive grey wolf paws.

 

“Transient.”

 

Daniel hums, “I see. We allow them to pass our woods, no need to roughen him up.” he chuckles a little.

 

“They accidentally stepped into our estate, so we had to check them. He’s with an omega.” Jinyoung explains and when he sees Daniel looks questioningly why that last part is important, he further explains, “Unaccounted —unmated _human_ omega.”

 

As expected, Daniel is unbothered by it and merely nods along. “Ah, well, that _is_ rare. I assume the others are looking for her? I heard the howls.”

 

“ _Him_. It’s a male. And yes they are. The law states that—”

 

“Yeah yeah.” The Alpha cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “Sorry but I don’t want to hear anymore _unnecessary_ rules for now. I’ll go help in the search; he’s going to end up being presented to me anyways.” Daniel walks over to Jinyoung and crouches down. He softly slaps Woojin’s cheek repeatedly until he elicited a groan. “Hey. That omega—”

 

The beaten younger werewolf suddenly comes alive again and struggles, snarling at Daniel and baring his fangs. “Don’t touch him!”

 

Daniel smirks in amusement. “Calm down and don’t worry, we’re not barbaric. Just tell me the truth. What’s your relation to him? Is he your fated? And what’re your names?” He can feel Jinyoung rolling his eyes at his barrage of questions fully envisioning that had Daniel been in his lupine form, his tail would be wagging excitedly.

 

The captive scowls at him but answers regardless, “Park Woojin, and the omega is…” _Woojin_ is disinclined to answer, as if giving a _name_ is giving _ownership_. Daniel senses his apprehension but kept his smile cordial.

 

“Is...? Remember, my kindness is dependent on you telling me the truth.” Daniel flashes his eyes at him, “And trust me, I’ll know when you’re lying.”

 

Woojin concedes with a heavy heart and answers all his questions honestly. They’re Park Woojin and Park Jihoon, brothers. Daniel doesn’t press further the oddity of how a werewolf and a human could be _brothers_. All that matter is his questions are answered with honesty.

 

Daniel leans down a little further, trying to catch the omega’s scent, isolating it out of Woojin’s. When he finds it, it seems familiar yet foreign at the same time. It piques his interest in that instant and all his mind is telling him it _search and find_.

 

Jinyoung notices the change in him and regards him with a questioning look which Daniel shakes his head to telling him it’s nothing.

 

The Alpha stands up; he scents the air around looking for a trace. He finds a match right off the distance to his north and once again that all-consuming urge to seek strikes him. Woojin struggles a bit when Daniel’s about to go,

 

“Please… please, we just want to go home.”

 

Daniel looks down at him and gives a half smile. “You will.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

A little over an hour passes when they’ve closed in on the lone human having caught up to him when the poor thing hurt himself and stumbles momentarily.

 

Daniel lurks by the shadow of a tree trunk, watching as... _Jihoon,_ the omega’s name he just remembers, hastily crawls through a bush in an attempt to hide. He could hear the frightened omega’s rapid heartbeat and it worries him. So he signals for the wolves to retreat a while and let him handle it.

 

He realises that he should’ve done so from the start so Jihoon didn’t feel like he’s being _hunted_ and in grave danger. Daniel always let the human omega’s (however _few_ they are) go as they please. Having Woojin makes it easier for Daniel to make an excuse why he let him go when he reports his encounter with them.

 

While he finalises his excuse for these two as to why he doesn’t claim the omega for himself, Daniel makes his way to where the most likely _traumatised_ Jihoon is.

 

As he gets nearer, the potency of the omega’s scent is more apparent. He smells of _fear_ and it sets Daniel off —clouding his mind a little. Peculiar... considering it’s an emotion he’s encountered the most often. And yet this one penetrates through the thick walls he’s built up after decades and decades of having the stench of fear permeating the atmosphere.

 

The scent Jihoon’s primal fear is unbearable and unacceptable.

 

Daniel doesn’t like it. It _should not exist_. He wants the fear to stop for its stench burns his throat and sets him on edge. With his baser instincts driving him to make it stop, he stalks closer to where the omega hides —his initial intent to be gentle and cordial has been overtaken by aggression.

 

The next thing he knows, he’s almost tearing the thorny bush off. Daniel’s half aware that he’s almost lost grip of himself, his eyes flashing alpha blue —seeking the source of the scent driving him mad.

 

And there he finds him.

 

He finds Jihoon among the thorns.

 

_A wild rose._

 

Their gazes meet for a moment and in Jihoon’s eyes, he sees _gold_.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The fatigue proves to be overwhelming for the omega and fainted seconds after he’s found. His unconsciousness levelled his scent, the fear disappearing and Daniel could think clearer.

 

And it dawns on him that Jihoon, a _human_ , responds to his eyes.

 

He’s found his true mate.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“They do say that your true mate will appear when you need them the most.”

 

Sejeong, his sister and trusted right hand, walks next to him with a playful smile. Daniel does his best not to mind her lest he subjects himself to more teasing. But she continues to, “I mean what are the chances that you _finally_ found your fated just when the threat of losing your standing loomed over your head?” She asks with excitement in her eyes.

 

Daniel sighs, “I wish I could say it’s as climactic as the stories say, but it isn’t really.” He replies, halting when they get to the mansion’s entrance way going out, and faces her.

 

His bland reply makes older alpha pout and Daniel smiles. “Watch over him while I’m gone. I’ll be back in two days, hopefully.” He tells her. The Central requests his audience. Normally he’d take Sejeong with him but he decides to have Jinyoung go with him. He’s sure that Sejeong can be a better company to Jihoon for now.

 

“Yeah yeah. Although I kind of hope that when he finally comes to, you’ll be the first he sees.” Sejeong almost visibly swoons at her own romantic imaginings. Daniel chuckles amusingly at her.

 

“I think it’d be creepy if I was just there watching him sleep. Anyway, I need to go. I’ll leave things in your care.”

 

Sejeong nods and Daniel has full confidence in her as always. She’s been with him even before he became the Alpha. They’ve had each other’s back through thick and thin. Both of them being the youngest leaders in the nation, they both hold strong to maintain respect. Successful as they may be in doing so, they are still pups compared to the others.  They both have sides they only show to those who are dear to them —their playful and jollier sides.

 

Sejeong is a tough alpha she-wolf, easily sought after by bachelors but she dedicates herself to her duties. Love is something she would entertain only in her fantasies or through others’ lives. And it is no surprise that knowing Daniel found his true mate brings stars in her eyes.

 

Upon remembering the happiness of his sister, Daniel turns back to her before walking off.

 

“When I first saw him…” He starts. She looks at him curious and he smiles, looking for the right words.

 

“When I saw him, it was electric.”

 

Like catching lighting and set ablaze.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The conference goes as expected. ‘Expected’ meaning he’s under their scrutiny as always. Jinah is right, the new law passes. Werewolf leaders must have a mate to maintain their position as district rulers. They’re reason is that unmated wolves tend to be more brash in nature. A mate will keep them level for an impulsive leader cannot do well. As if they care how they treat their people. With how downtrodden the other lands are, it’s a big joke.

 

But he’s in no place to argue.

 

They can support their decision as much as they want but it’s obvious it’s meant to rid of him. Daniel is the only werewolf leader there that is unmated. He catches Jinyoung side eyeing him while the spokesperson iterates more points. Daniel returns it with a firm gaze.

 

 _‘Don’t speak up_. _’_ He conveys in his look.

 

Jinyoung is a bright young man, Daniel is sure he’s caught on their intentions as well and he fears that the younger alpha will fight for his honour regardless of the repercussions. So he had to assure the younger and stand down.  


At the end of the talk about the necessity of a mate for a werewolf, he addresses Daniel and how he does not meet the new conditions —informing that he will be given 30-days to seek his successor. Should he not be able to find someone who will fit the prerequisites, the Central shall assign a new leader.

 

And that is the time Daniel tells them about finding _his_ mate therefore keeping his eligibility.

 

Silence falls among them as they look at Daniel, curiosity in some of their gazes while others seem sceptical with latter emotion more prominent from the older higher-ups.

 

“How nice.” —is all their vampire king says. The only words he’s spoken throughout the conclave. His voice soft yet authority rings true. “Well, it is good to know that no changes will happen, however to verify your claim, you must present your fated to me. Say… in a week’s time perhaps? Yes that sounds like a meaningful time table.”

 

He smiles at Daniel. It’s sincere, Daniel could gauge as much. Still, their king with his electric blue eyes and haunting gaze sends fear down his spine. He does his best not to show and so he returns the smile and nods.

 

The meeting is adjourned after last reminders regarding other matters that Daniel listens to offhandedly. He’ll ask Jinyoung about it later. All that is occupying in his mind is his worry for Jihoon.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“You look troubled.” Jinyoung points out. After a day’s travel back to the Northwest, they shift into their wolf form and run through their estate —making a quick lap around the area and establishing Daniel’s scent once more around the parameter. “Shouldn’t you be relieved? You’ve found your mate at an opportune time. They can’t take your status from you.” The younger wolf asks as he runs alongside the larger wolf heading back to the manor.

 

The older doesn’t answer for a while and for the moment; Jinyoung doesn’t expect for a reply anymore and focuses on the travel ahead —seeing the mansion less than a mile away.

 

Before they emerge from the forest, Daniel responds. “No matter what, don’t tell the omega about it.”

 

He leaves the order at that, not waiting for Jinyoung’s reply, and howls into the night; his pack answering to him immediately.

 

Shifting back to human form as he walks up the steps, and Daniel is greeted by Sejeong with a maid next to her. He takes the clothes presented to him by the maid and dresses himself.

 

Sejeong dismisses the maid and the servant girl tends to Jinyoung.

 

Once Daniel got his trousers on, Sejeong pulls him —steering him to walk off. She asks about the meeting and Daniel tells her all the details in a hushed tone despite walking in a desolate hallway. Like Jinyoung, he asks her not to inform Jihoon of the circumstances and she agrees easily.

 

They get to the door of the room their latest addition in their family is residing. Daniel is about to open it  —his hand on the doorknob— when he notices that Sejeong isn’t beside him but stands a few feet away with an amusing smile gracing her features.

 

“What? You’re not coming along?” Daniel asks and she merely shakes her head saying it’d be better if they have time alone before she walks off.

 

He watches her go and when she’s out of sight, he sighs. He’s a bit nervous in confronting his _mate_. Although technically they’re not yet considered as such seeing as they haven’t bonded —no physical claim on each other.

 

Daniel never wished for a true mate and yet he’s found his. Just beyond the door is the person who’s supposed to be meant for him and him for Jihoon. It adds pressure to him knowing that destiny deems him perfect for this omega. But he finds that he shouldn’t dwell too much, it’s something he can’t control and he should face things head on.

 

He mentally smacks himself for making it seem that he’s at a dragon’s den when really, it’s a wounded _human_ omega beyond the door.

 

Without much thought, he pushes onward.

 

“... are you trying to escape?” Daniel asks after a pregnant pause of him and Jihoon meeting eyes. When Daniel opened the door, he’s greeted by the sight of the omega standing by the windowsill with the blankets in his hands and tied into knots —half of it is already thrown outside the window

 

Jihoon is wide-eyed and guilty. “N-no…?”

 

“Then what’s with the blanket?” Daniel points out and closes the door behind him.

 

“The wall outside looks cold so I just offered the blankets… but it looks better now.” Jihoon chuckled nervously, taking small steps backward as the alpha walks over to him. Daniel notices that —notices how the omega had to touch the wall to support himself. He remembers that Jihoon hurt his leg and so Daniel stands where he is; it wouldn’t be good if the younger moves around.

 

And the more he closes in, the more the scent of fright builds again and Daniel’s discovered that he can’t endure Jihoon’s fear. It is a fact that one will find the scent of their mate’s negative emotions to be unbearable. Even if they weren’t bonded physically yet.

 

It’s an overwhelming thing to know that life decides a complete stranger of a different walk of life is meant to be with you.

 

Daniel watches as Jihoon refuses to make eye contact as he stumbles back on the bed, trying his best not to wince at the pain of his leg when he pulls it back on the mattress and does his best to cover his bare legs with the sleeping robe he’s donning for the time being.

 

Daniel makes an effort not to sigh at the skittish omega —does his best to understand and find an approach that will work for the both of them. One thing at a time, he tells himself and takes fresh blankets from the cabinet, seeing that the blankets Jihoon gave to the ‘cold wall’ outside is unusable at the moment.

 

He unfolds and tosses the blanket over to Jihoon’s lap and the omega gives a soft meek ‘Thank you’ and Daniel smiles at him however it’s unseen because the younger busies himself arranging the blanket on him meticulously as a way to appear occupied.

 

Daniel observes him again. He pulls the chair behind him and sits continuing to watch and ponder how to go about things. It’s, for lack of better term, _awkward_.

 

Living for almost a century now didn’t prepare him for when he meets the one for him as dictated by fate. Small talk —he should make small talk first.

 

“Have you eaten?”  
“Who are you?”

 

They spoke at the same time. Jihoon who looked up at him when he asked, bows his head once more realising he talked over him. Daniel tries a smile despite how awkward the air is.

 

“Ah… Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kang Daniel. But you may call me ‘Daniel’.” He opts to leave out his title as an Alpha, as he often does when it isn’t a matter of business, and offers a hand to shake but Jihoon only looks at it and doesn’t take it. The omega turns his head back down again and Daniel nods to himself accepting that even a mere handshake is a stretch for them and sets his hand down.

 

Still, he soldiers on even though it’s obvious that Jihoon doesn’t want to talk to him. “Your name’s Park Jihoon, isn’t it? Can I call you ‘Jihoon’?”

 

The omega nods curtly as a simple response, his gaze set on his hands on his lap with his thumbs fidgeting —nails scraping on top of another. And slowly, anxiousness permeates the air around the omega and on the brink of panic. Even if Jihoon’s face is quite blank, his emotions don’t escape Daniel’s keen senses.

 

“Please don’t be afraid. I promise I won’t do anything to harm you.” Daniel _tries_ to comfort. He leans a bit more forward and tilts his head trying to catch the younger’s gaze.

 

And finally Jihoon looks up at him, their eyes meeting dead-on. In those eyes, Daniel could see courage —courage summoned from having a lack of choice. Jihoon chose to be brave and Daniel respects that.

 

After a few seconds of merely looking at each other’s eyes, gauging each other, more on the omega’s side, Jihoon speaks.

 

“I want to go home, Alpha.”

 

In another circumstance, it is a request Daniel’s lenient soul will allow. But their connection runs deeper and a lot of things depend on that bond.

 

He envisions his people —the organised and quiet life they live under his jurisdiction. The clean streets, chimneys puffing smoke showing the warmth in their quaint residences, fair trade that lets all parties be kept full and void of hunger, children having a semblance of _hope_.

 

All of that depends on _Jihoon._

 

The transient human omega. A free soul despite nature and society’s order of his kind to be bound and made ruled over.

 

It gives Daniel’s heart burden and guilt to know that he must be the chain to constrict such spirit.

 

The freedom of a human omega versus the good of his people.

 

Daniel knows he’s already made his choice even before the price is made realised.

 

“This _is_ your home now, Jihoon.” He states and dread paints Jihoon’s features. Daniel steels himself best he could and continues, “We’re true mates. You’re meant to _stay_ with me. I’ll show you.”

 

Daniel doesn’t wait for Jihoon’s answer. He stands, steps close to the omega, and nods to the mirror parallel to the side of the bed. Jihoon looks at him confused —even more so than before. “Look.” Daniel instructs and Jihoon does as he’s told but not without a lack of hesitation.

 

Both of them facing the mirror, through the reflection they see each other side-by-side. Daniel notes how different they appear however one thing is the same —the uncertainty in their eyes. But Daniel cloaks it easier than Jihoon.

 

He hovers down closer to the younger’s level, his face almost next to the omega’s, whose breath hitches at the close proximity. Inside his mind, Daniel apologises. His hands behind his back making sure it isn’t anywhere near Jihoon. Things already seem immoral as it is, he doesn’t want to add unwanted physical touch to the mix.

 

Steeling himself, Daniel looks at Jihoon at their reflection. He sees Jihoon shying away a little when the alpha got close. The younger’s head bowing off to the side, refusing to meet his hard gaze.

 

“Look.” Daniel says again and it takes Jihoon a second to do as told. The omega huffs a quick exhale under his breath and looks. Daniel could see the younger’s eyes moist, frustration and defiance in his glare.

 

Somehow it eases Daniel’s worry. To know this omega —his _mate_ — is strong. At least he tries to be.

 

Their gazes meet once more and Daniel lets his eyes colour a cold alpha blue. Jihoon goes slack at the sight of it, a small gasp pulls out of his throat as his eyes slowly colour gold.

 

Only a true mate can draw such supernatural trait from their human counterpart. To see it again is all the assurance Daniel needs.

 

“You see that? You’re human and yet your eyes glow under my call.” He says lowly, next to Jihoon.

 

“And that’s how you know you’re _mine_.”

 

At his words and the sudden emerging of dormant inhuman traits, Jihoon almost passes out again like the first time. Daniel turns his eyes back to normal dark brown before it happens and in turn, Jihoon’s eyes turn back as well. The omega doubles over panting and catches himself with both hands fisting the sheets.

 

Daniel keeps his eyes on him, sparks of pity in his emotion yet he conceals with apathy.

 

“That’s not possible...” Jihoon says, catching his breath from the physical strain.

 

“It is, it already happened. Now that we’ve found each other, you depend on me.”

 

_‘As I do to you.’_

 

He opts to leave that thought out of his words and continues as he stands straight back up making a move to leave. “You’re part of my pack now as my mate. I promise you will be treated well and you’ll adjust in no time.”

 

Daniel leaves it at that and ending their tension ridden encounter with a casual reminder that Jihoon’s dinner will be served to him there seeing that he couldn’t move yet because of his wounded leg.

 

Before he closes the door behind him, Jihoon speaks up. “Would you truly commit to someone you don’t even _love_?”

 

Daniel spares him a parting smile before answering on his way out,

 

“I’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

 

After all, love is just another obligation.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know this looks pretty bad but I promise it's not Stockholm syndrome or anything. stay with me ^^" also the glowing eyes will be explained next time.
> 
> Lemme know what you think, thank you! ☆=(ゝω･)/


	3. To A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please allow me — _us_...to start again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerably lighter than the previous chapters ♡  
> much longer too. and the amount of TW reference is... embarrassing. but hey it works 
> 
> Lets gooo

 

_“And that’s how you know you’re mine.”_

  
Everything is overwhelming in that moment.

  
Jihoon has seen plenty of werewolves and vampires flash their eyes but none of them elicited anything from him —not that he expects to. He isn’t _supposed_ to.

  
Eyes glow to show their distinction as a vampire or werewolf, alpha or omega. It also colour when they tap into their supernatural powers. It’s a trait innate to them and them only. And yet the image of his eyes shining pure gold recurs in Jihoon’s memory.

  
He couldn’t bring himself to finish the supper Sejeong brought to him to his room.

  
“Hey,” He calls to her and Sejeong turns to him from the book she’s reading. “Show your eyes to me.”

  
She smiles a little at his blatant order but she lets it pass and flashes her eyes. Jihoon looks at her in the eyes intently. He doesn’t _feel_ _different_. Unlike to when it’s Daniel’s eyes he’s looking in to where it feels like his soul is slipping away with every breath he takes.

  
Still, he takes a chance and looks at the mirror on his left. And he sees no gold in his eyes.

  
Normal dark brown.

  
“That can’t work with me, I’m afraid.” Sejeong says. “Or anyone else but Daniel.”

  
Jihoon doesn’t reply anymore. His eyes are downcast at the unfinished meal and his hand absentmindedly fiddling with the fork. He knows that no matter how hard he tries to deny it, reality is upon him.

  
He may not be formally educated but he knows of true mates. His mother spoke of it in his distant memory —distant cherished memory of her tucking him to sleep— telling him how essential mates are to each other.

_  
'When the other half dies, the other follows’ _

  
Jihoon doesn’t understand back then. He doesn’t think it’s real. After all, how could two people be connected so deeply? It’s an exaggeration to fit fairy tales so it seems. But then it happened to him. Jihoon is not committing right now that he’ll _die_ for Daniel, yet there’s a part of him saying living without him is no longer an option.

  
However, Jihoon is realistic. He’ll ignore that part and remind himself that he just _met_ Daniel, he’s so called ‘true mate’.

  
Sejeong, earlier as he ate, assures him that he will be treated well. Jihoon only absentmindedly listens to that. With how the Northwest is known to be one of the _few_ nicest regions —albeit _strict_ — Jihoon believes their leader to be kind at least.

  
He doesn’t know what he wants anymore. He doesn’t know what to think.

  
This change happened overnight.

  
Not even a chance to say goodbye to his family... He can’t help but imagine how worried they must be.

  
Unbeknownst to Jihoon, Sejeong has been eyeing him and sees the sadness in his eyes under the frustrated furrows of his brows. After a few moments, she asks to take the tray and leaves him but not without a goodbye.

  
“Tomorrow will be better.” She says before closing the door.

  
Jihoon tries to gather his thoughts. Things are out of his control even more so in this situation and he tries to accept that it’s better to leave this to tomorrow-him. For now, he’s _exhausted_. Too much has happened in the day.

  
Jihoon lets out a big sigh trying to expel the suffocating feeling he has in his chest and lays down on the awfully soft bed. He looks up at the ceiling, taking in the luxury he’s surrounded with —luxury he never experienced. It does feel nice… but he’d still choose camping out with Woojin and Yerim, their sister. They’d huddle up to each other seeking warmth for their threadbare blankets don’t help too much on frigid evenings. But for Jihoon that is all the luxury he needs.

  
His family.

_  
“I’ll get the hang of it eventually.” _

  
Jihoon frowns remembering what Daniel said. He moves a little on his side mindful of his injuries and looks at the oil lamp —watching the steady flame.

_  
“I’ll get the hang of it eventually.” _

  
Daniel says as if Jihoon is a sport to be learned and mastered.

  
As if he’s a chore that needs to be accomplished painstakingly.

_  
“I’ll get the hang of it eventually.” _

  
Jihoon thinks again… and remembers the different worlds they live in. Daniel is a _lord_ owning lands far beyond Jihoon’s eyes could see and regarded by many. And then there’s Jihoon, a—

  
He doesn’t want to think about it. He refuse to bring himself down and think low of himself. Jihoon’s life is far from bountiful, yes. But he struck gold in knowing riches beyond material and tangible possessions.

 _  
Freedom _.

  
Like untameable flames —flickering and dancing.

  
Closing his eyes, he tries to remember the scent of the evening breeze —an amalgamation of pine and petrichor. He breathes in and what he takes in is the scent of furnished wood and fresh sheets.

  
No matter how hard he wills himself out, he’s still _here_.

  
Jihoon opens his eyes, his gaze once again meeting the lamp.

  
The uncontrollable fire he knows of, contained by glass and metal.

  
“I’ll get the hang of it eventually...”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Dreamless, his sleep is.

  
Morning arrives silently and his eyes open at the soft mid-morning light through the sheer curtains. There isn’t much on his mind. He already accepts that… yes, he’s here supposedly living with a werewolf pack. Don’t get him wrong, he has no disdain for them. Hating werewolves meant resenting Woojin and that’s even more unimaginable than anything else.

  
Jihoon frowns in thought. He should ask someone about Woojin, have clear answer of what happened to him because Jihoon’s not taking the ‘they let him go’ answer. Woojin would _surely_ try to go where Jihoon is.

  
Deciding that as his priority for today, Jihoon sits up. All he needs right now is to know his family is okay. It’s now a matter of having to ask someone. For sure it will be Sejeong again to ‘keep him company’.

  
A knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts, “Jihoon?”

  
It’s Daniel on the other side and Jihoon panics a little.

  
Why does he have to deal with him _this_ early?

  
However, in hindsight, he knows that there _will_ be a point that they will be… closely acquainted and even reside in one room. His face warms up at that thought. Jihoon does _not_ want to think about _that_.

  
In the midst of his internal panic, Daniel knocks again and in Jihoon’s distracted state, he hurriedly answers, “Y-yes?”

  
“Oh good, you’re awake! May I come in?” Daniel asks and it confuses Jihoon a little because Daniel’s asking permission to go inside a room… in his own home... Nonetheless, Jihoon elects to appreciate the man’s respect of his privacy. And instead of wondering, he curtly gives permission.

  
“Okay, thank you. I’m going in now.” Daniel answers and Jihoon’s confusion returns.

  
Does Daniel not know he’s the Alpha? The master of the house?

  
Jihoon only knows of Alpha’s stomping in and letting people know they’re above them —which they technically _are_.

  
And yet here is Alpha Kang Daniel, seemingly apprehensive of entering a room in his _own_ home.

  
The thought is cut short when Daniel opens the door halfway and peeks. Their eyes meet again and the initial awkwardness is back. Jihoon gives a small smile —albeit strained— because he could _not_ handle the heavy air around them and he thinks that the situation won’t get better if he doesn’t at least _try_ to be decent with Daniel.

  
He only hopes the werewolf is on the same page with him. Thankfully, Daniel returns the smile and walks in closing the door behind him.

  
Jihoon’s smile slowly drops as anxiousness wells up again inside him as the alpha makes his way to the side of the bed. He can’t help it even though Daniel looks considerably friendlier today than yesterday.

  
The older man looks more relaxed. His fringe resting on his forehead as opposed to yesterday’s formal style with his hair brushed up and swept to one side. Daniel had a meaner aura yesterday too… and it definitely intimidated Jihoon. It’s frightening to be alone with an alpha — _the_ Alpha— he doesn’t know. Add that factor and Daniel’s overall physique and dominating air inevitably equates to one wary Jihoon.

  
So having Daniel look… _approachable_ ... somewhat helps Jihoon. Maybe he could even ask Daniel himself about Woojin. For now, he should measure up what will happen before he asks for anything. Sure, Daniel appears friendly now, but alphas could be _moody_. One wrong move and that nice demeanour will be gone.

  
Jihoon only observes him as Daniel takes a seat next to the bed. The older man smiles at him and greets,

  
“Good morning.”

  
It’s a little unexpected and Jihoon nods awkwardly greeting back in a softer tone —his eyes averting elsewhere but the alpha’s and settles down on his lap.

  
Daniel senses his unease and his brows furrow a little in worry. “I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to come off as… unpleasant.”

  
And that is even more unexpected than his cordial greeting. Jihoon looks at him incredulously. He’s unsure if Daniel is sincere with that apology. It’s easy to say that…

  
“Please allow me — _us..._ to start again.” Daniel says determinedly and Jihoon’s doubt and confusion overshadows his wariness.

  
“Do you mean that?” Jihoon asks.

  
“Of course. I hope for us to at least be _good_ with each other. No feud. No tension. No misunderstandings.” Daniel says. “I know we’re bound, but I think I speak for both of us that we’re not exactly... _in love_. We can at least be friends, yes?”

  
Jihoon looks at him for a while, searching the alpha for insincerity. He sees none. Besides, the man offers friendship… Jihoon can give that and so he nods making Daniel smile again.

  
And in his smile, Jihoon again realises how _different_ Daniel is when he’s not in the headspace of being a man with duty.

  
Daniel asks for them to have breakfast together and talk about their situation in hopes to make things better for them. After all, they’re _both_ caught off guard by _this_. Jihoon realises that he’s not the only one at a disadvantage. Daniel, a man of power and wealth, is now saddled with Jihoon, a transient human omega with nothing to his name.

  
Jihoon does his best to not let that affect him…

  
Unbeknownst to him, his feelings of worry are transparent to Daniel. However, the reason _why_ is not.

  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to…” Daniel says with a reassuring smile. “Sejeong isn’t here today but I can ask someone else to bring you your breakfast. We can talk when you feel like it.”

  
Jihoon takes a moment to realise that the older man thought that he doesn’t want to have a talk with him. True, a part of him is still cautious but a big part of him knows that they’re going to have to interact sooner or later.

  
So he shakes his head, “No it’s okay. I… would like to talk.”

  
And Daniel’s smile brightens a bit more, expresses his relief at that and tells him the food is ready at the dining area. The alpha makes a move for them to go but Jihoon makes a small sound of protest and Daniel turns back to him.

  
“Something wrong?” He asks.

  
Jihoon smiles sheepishly and motions for his injured leg. “I can’t…”

  
It takes Daniel a few second to remember his state. “You’re not yet healed?”

  
The omega does his best not to roll his eyes because _of course_ the man would forget that _humans_ don’t recover fully in three days. His lack of verbal response and perhaps the unimpressed look in his eyes are all the answer Daniel needs to understand.

  
“Ah, right. Sorry.” Daniel sits back down and gestures at Jihoon’s injured leg beneath the sheets. “May I? Look?”

  
Again with the courteousness that Jihoon is unused to from a stranger. But it’s something he appreciates.

  
He nods and pulls the sheet and robe aside enough for his bandaged leg to be shown. It definitely needs cleaning which Daniel voices out as well.

  
“Does it hurt? Even without touch?”

  
“No, only when I move too much.” Jihoon answers as he watches Daniel look over the bandaged wound. The alpha asks permission to touch the leg since he can’t help much further just by looking and Jihoon allows him.

  
He winces when the bandages are peeled off and pulled on his wound a little. Daniel apologises and proceeds with more care until the bandages are all off. He sets the younger’s leg gently down and bundles the used gauze setting it aside. He tells Jihoon he’ll have the maid bring their breakfast here instead so Jihoon won’t exert himself in moving.

  
“I’ll ask for new bandages too.” Daniel adds. “It’s better for you to clean up while waiting.”

  
Jihoon’s about to inquire _how_ when he can’t move from his bed much but then he sees Daniel about to touch his wounded leg and Jihoon instinctively moves away causing him to wince again from the sudden movement.

  
Daniel looks at him with mild surprise at his reaction but then he understands, “Let me help.” He says and smiles, “Trust me, please.”

_  
“Will you trust me…?” _

  
Jihoon faintly remembers someone’s voice asking him that. A voice, a silhouette, and a hand reaching out for him to take.

  
He blinks getting that image out and sees Daniel’s kind worried smile patiently waiting for his confirmation. Jihoon only nods and the older man give a curt ‘ _thank you’_.

  
When Daniel’s hand, as gently as the man could, holds his leg again, Jihoon feels his hesitation again as the stinging pain return. He looks worriedly at Daniel, his eyes a little pleading but the alpha gives a comforting smile before turning his full attention to the injured limb in his right hand — his left hand supporting the back of Jihoon’s knee.

  
Jihoon watches and waits for what the man is about to do and desperately _prays_ Daniel isn’t planning to sever his leg. Sure it’s injured but it’s no reason for the wolf to tear it off.

  
His musings are cut short when he sees the dark brown eyes turn blue from Daniel’s peripherals. Jihoon doesn’t feel his own eyes answer, perhaps it’s because those eyes aren’t focused on his.

  
What he does feel though, is the sudden increase in warmth of Daniel’s touch and Jihoon turns his attention there. Just in time, Daniel grips him a little harder and the pain shocks him. He’s about to retort but as quickly as the pain comes, it subsides incrementally.

  
While the pain slowly dulls, Jihoon notices dark veins crawl up under the pale skin of Daniel’s arm.

  
“What are you…?” He asks breathily, unsure of what is happening. The older man doesn’t answer for a moment, focusing on what he’s doing.

  
At the moment all the pain is gone, Daniel’s eyes turn normal again but the almost black veins on his arms remain. Jihoon is about to ask again but this time with concern to the alpha but then the older man lets go of his leg and turns back to him looking accomplished.

  
“Better?” Daniel asks.

  
Jihoon looks at him for a moment, confused and worried. “Yes… what were you…? What was that?”

  
“Werewolves can absorb pain.” He answers simply while he rolls down the sleeves of his dress shirt to conceal the dark marks. Jihoon’s about to ask but Daniel speaks first,

  
“The pain is dulled for now, but it’ll come back in a while.” He says as helps Jihoon stand and to the omega’s surprise, there isn’t any difficulty in moving, and Daniel suggests for him wash up while he’s able.

  
Jihoon expects for Daniel to leave it at that since the younger already know where the bathroom is in the room. But the alpha goes as far as running a bath for him and telling him where things are. Jihoon had to argue with him to _just go already_ and thankfully Daniel does as asked and leaves him alone telling Jihoon that he’ll come back later when their food is served there.

  
Jihoon just nods along and closes the door at the man’s face and sighs.

  


So much after that, Jihoon looks back at their interaction this morning so far while he submerges himself a little deeper in the tub, making sure his injury is above water.

The exchanges between them are… _weird_. It’s casual. Which is something he doesn’t expect to happen anytime soon.

But he knows that it is merely brought upon with the two of them willing to try and understand their situation. Again, Jihoon is grateful that the man he’s meant to be with as dictated is decent enough —rational, even.

His eyes stray to the crimson of his blood peeking from the slowly healing wound.

_“In the end, we all bleed red.”_

And Jihoon closes his eyes, trying to grasp on to the memory he has of the man who only stays in the shadows.

  


* * *

 

 

“Seongwu!”

Jihoon calls out to the lone figure sitting on a fallen log and staring up into the night sky. Hearing his name called, the man turns to him —his smile perpetually disarming. The omega returns the smile and sits next to the spot next to him.

“How have you been, Jihoon?” Seongwu asks kindly.

“We’re alright…” Jihoon answers simply and the older man hums in response.

Comfortable silence falls between them —their eyes gazing up at the stars. They never meet in daylight, Jihoon understands because Seongwu is a vampire. Their kind easily fatigued under the light. Only highborns can endure sunlight and Seongwu is not.

Seongwu’s been there for as long Jihoon could remember. He’s the man who’s been helping their family of outcasts —advising them where it’s safe to wander and to stay, and any other aid they need to keep themselves alive and from being captured.

Jihoon is the one who keep contact with him alone because it isn’t safe for the vampire to have multiple scents on him or so they’ve been told. Even after years of being with them, Seongwu is still a man surrounded by the unknown.

All they know is that they can trust him.

After all, Seongwu used to be like them, human, until he became bound to a coven after being turned. Much like how Woojin used to be human until he is turned after bitten by a rogue werewolf.

“I’m close to fulfilling my promise.” Seongwu breaks the ice, his attention back on Jihoon and the omega turns to him.

“What promise?” Jihoon asks and the alpha’s smile widens in amusement of his confusion.

He sees the older man answer but his voice muted. Jihoon wonders for a moment before everything blurs and he startles awake having slipped further in the tub.

Jihoon gasps, quickly sitting up and splashing soapy water in the process. After he collects himself realising it’s a dream, he exhales heavily deciding to get up. Out of habit, he’s conscious of his injured leg but then he remembers the pain is momentarily gone and so he moves with more ease.

He thanks Daniel in his mind again and holds on to that act of kindness.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Broken expectations seem to be the recurring theme for that day thus far.

Jihoon expects that it will be Sejeong who will accompany him only to find it to be Daniel. From there, he expect for things between them to be uncomfortable and awkward. In a way, it still is, but not in the degree he thought of.

He expects Daniel to be the same intimidating presence as he is the day before… but then the man apologises and offers a chance for friendship —a good start for the course they’ve been thrown into so suddenly.

“I’m sorry but… I don’t know where Woojin is.”

One of Jihoon’s expectations is for Daniel to know where his brother his —what happened to him. But he doesn’t.

Jihoon couldn’t blame Daniel for that. He nods weakly and his gaze falters in worry. A sigh escapes him as he tries to distract himself by rolling the cherry tomato to and fro his plate using his fork.

Midway their breakfast, Daniel tells Jihoon he can start the conversation, letting him decide where their talk will go. And of course, Jihoon asks about Woojin. To which the answer isn’t something that comforts or assures him.

Jihoon’s worry makes him lose appetite and it shows. Daniel sees this.

“When we… caught you. I told Jinyoung to let Woojin go. Believe me… it’s the _better_ decision.” The alpha says and Jihoon nods again. He knows that Daniel had every right to imprison Woojin, even slay him for not telling the entire truth.

He hears the alpha sigh and Jihoon glances up to look at him.

“Look, I can get Jinyoung to send out scouts to look for your brother. Would that make you feel better?” Daniel asks and Jihoon is a little taken aback by the kind offer.

“Y-yes!” Jihoon answers almost immediately. “I would like to see them… my family…” He trails off seeing Daniel sit back, his expression almost frowning. Jihoon pauses for a moment before asking, “I may not?”

He sees Daniel inhale hard, thinking, before smiling again. “Of course you may.”

The answer is favourable, however how Daniel reacted earlier —the subtle shift in his mood. The man is smiling, yes. But Jihoon only takes it at face value. He knows there’s more.

“ _If..._ you tell me _everything_ about them. About you. How you manage to live being transients… the _illegal_ kind.” Daniel might’ve seen the slight horror in Jihoon’s face and the alpha chuckles good-naturedly. “Don’t worry! I won’t tattle on you or anything. I let Woojin go, remember?”

And Jihoon releases a breath of relief and yet apprehension still dwells in him. Daniel says they let Woojin go, but who knows if that _is_ the case. For all Jihoon knows, this is all a ploy to bargain information from him. It already appears that way… catching them brings great bounty.

Jihoon’s silence already took far too long showing his distrust and Daniel scoots closer to him. The omega takes that as a queue to voice his doubts, the older man already knows anyway. His speculations cause Daniel to smirk.

“I’m not lying. Wolves detect lies through the person’s heartbeat. So we don’t make it a habit to lie, especially from other werewolves.” The alpha grins, “It’s quite embarrassing to be caught.”

The omega takes a second to process before responding. “But I’m not a werewolf. You can lie to my face and I won’t even know.”

Daniel hums in thought before his eyes glows blue and once more a wave of unknown force flows in him —flowing as his iris bleed gold. Every inhale and exhale doesn’t seem enough and he almost panics until he hears Daniel’s voice speak to him.

“Relax. Don’t fight it and don’t think too much. Just look at me.” He says and Jihoon tries to do as told. He only focuses on the man before him. Looking into his now blue eyes. The coldness of the colour helps to calm him.

Daniel smiles, “See? It’s not so bad. Can you hear my heartbeat?”

Jihoon frowns. He can only hear his own, loud and deafening. So he shakes his head. “No…”

The older man nods, his small smile still present. “May I?” He asks, motioning for him to take Jihoon’s hand. The younger doesn’t answer, but his hand moves ever so slightly closer to Daniel’s.

His smile softens and takes the smaller’s hand in his —placing it on his chest where his heart is.

Jihoon doesn’t know what to focus on in that moment. Daniel’s hand feels so warm —the texture a bit rough but his touch, gentle.

“Can you feel it? My heart?” Daniel says, breaking Jihoon out of his thoughts. He does feel the beating of the alpha’s heart beneath his palm much clearer than he normally should until he can almost hear it. It’s steady unlike his own rapid one, and somehow it slows, matching the other man’s. “You’ll feel a strong tick when I lie.”

“Prove it.” Jihoon demands and the other chuckles a little.

“I’m not the Alpha.”

And Jihoon startles a little feeling the sudden fluctuation in a beat. Daniel takes that as an understanding and he holds Jihoon’s hand tighter, closer to his heart. He leans closer, catching the younger’s gaze.

 

“You are my mate. And I will _never_ do anything to harm you or those you care about.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Being free also means having a home to go back to.

To wander wherever and have faith that one has a place waiting for them.

For Jihoon, his home is his family. His fears and worries dissolve knowing he has them. He can take ten, a hundred, a thousand steps forward and look back to see them —giving him strength and confidence to take a thousand more.

 _Stability._ That is what it is.

Everything else around them could be crashing. And yet there’s a sense of clarity.

_“You are my mate. And I will never do anything to harm you or those you care about.”_

Like a thin blanket against the sheer cold but the warmth is there all the same.

_“You’ll feel a strong tick when I lie.”_

There is _none_...

Stability. That is what it is.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Jihoon tells Daniel the general idea of his family’s setting —a group of people who had nowhere else to go. Their numbers grow over time and as such they had to break off into smaller groups. Jihoon chose to stay with Woojin and Yerim and it’s been the three of them ever since.

He’s the oldest among the three of them even though his gap with Woojin is merely months apart. Jihoon takes that responsibility to heart. It’s why he can’t bear not knowing how his siblings are doing.

Even merely having the chance to tell them he’s alright will suffice.

He can only cling on to Daniel’s confidence that they’ll find them and ask to come here.

“I can’t promise. But we will do our best.” The man says and Jihoon acknowledges that all the while thanking the maid who’s come over to the room clean up after their meal. She smiles at him before excusing herself and leaving the two of the again.

“Thank you… again.” Jihoon says and Daniel smiles as he stands which the younger follows suit. He tries to, at least.

The pain of his injury comes back making him wince and sit back down again. By his reaction, Daniel is almost already by his side to aid him.

“Can’t you take the pain away again?” Jihoon asks.

“Sorry but siphoning pain is a skill we can’t liberally do. It’s a bit taxing.” The older man smiles in apology. “Here, I’ll help you.”

Jihoon smiles understandingly and politely declines, wanting to try to do it on his own. The bed is only a few steps away anyway. With a bit of struggle, he manages to get back in bed albeit stumbling a little and makes a conscious effort to keep the robe he’s wearing proper.

Once he’s settled, Daniel tells him that he couldn’t accompany him for the rest of the day and perhaps well throughout the evening due to his duties. Jihoon assures him he doesn’t mind at all, not wanting to impose to which the older man reassures that he’s no trouble at all. And the omega only nods with a smile.

Daniel is about to leave when he remembers something.

“You mentioned that your family has a guardian who helps you?” He asks.

“Yes, what about him?” Jihoon replies, tucking his legs under the blankets.

“Technically, he’d be the head of the family. I would like to meet him as well. To make your transition from your family to my household formal.”

Jihoon sees the logic in it and nods, so Daniel proceeds to asks who that person is. With a bit of hesitation, Jihoon answers.

  


“Seongwu. Cha Seongwu.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END CHAPTER  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS No one's asking but Jihoon's not wearing anything else under that robe.  
> PPS I tagged 'slow burn' and I mean it. don't let this sunshine of a chap fool you
> 
> Til next time! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	4. To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it is in that moment that Jihoon realises that he may have spent too much trust on one Kang Daniel.
> 
> But what choice does he have other than to trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the support! (人･㉨･)♡  
> we still at Jihoonie's POV
> 
> leggo!

* * *

 

Jihoon learned from long ago that  _ trust _ is a currency that should be spent frugally and wisely.

He’s aware that right now he’s been quite generous with it. He’s given a big part of all he has to these people he’s only known for days. It’s not even a  _ week _ . But Jihoon thinks that there’s no use in withholding even a bit of trust. It’s already been decided that he must be  _ here _ and they have been nothing but kind.

The believer in him would like to be optimistic.

He doesn’t want to look too far ahead. And so he focuses on what is at the present.

And right now it’s been five days since he’s been in the Kang household, his wounds healed enough for him to move with more ease. Jihoon spends his morning sitting by the window and reading a novel he randomly picked at the bookcase –at least he  _ tries _ to. Extensive education is quite a difficult seed to bring along and flourish whilst wandering.

Jihoon squint his eyes, focusing on the letters, doing his best to make sense of it. He can read the short and basic words but the literature he picked proves to be anything but basic. Huffing with a bit of frustration at his incompetence he switches his focus on the few illustrations in book. He flips pages looking for them. On one page, he finds an illustration of a rose taking up the whole page.

A smile makes its way upon his lips at the beautiful picture and he lets his fingertips trace the delicate intricate design –the soft curve of the stem and the sharp turns of the petals. His fingertips run through them and with his eyes closed Jihoon feels the small adventure the rose gives him from where he is.

It’s a moment of short peace cut short by a knock on the door. Jihoon gives permission to enter half expecting Sejeong and the other half expecting Daniel. He’s grown a bit more familiar of them and their presence doesn’t bring as much discomfort as it did before.

However the person who makes his way in Jihoon’s room is neither of the siblings.

It’s Jinyoung.

Jihoon subtly drew a deep breath and then closes the book quietly.  He hadn’t encountered the young alpha ever since he’s been caught and if Jihoon is a lesser person, he would consider Jinyoung to be the reason why he’s here.

To have someone to blame certainly lifts some weight off him even just by the smallest measure.

But then, he refuses to be like that. Still, the tenseness is not so easy to shake off by will alone.

 

Jihoon gives a half smile as a greeting and the taller nods. It’s quiet between them for a few seconds, the alpha as nervous as he is. And if Jihoon could hear his thoughts, he would’ve heard that Jinyoung shares the sentiment, only… he considers it to be true.

The omega is about to break the silence but thankfully the werewolf says something first.

“Sejeong asked if you would like to join us for lunch.” Jinyoung says and it takes Jihoon for a while to respond. He’s not  _ sure _ who would be there. He’s worried that their other pack mates won’t be accepting of him. But turning them down will be more displeasing, Jihoon thinks.

Jinyoung must have seen the look of worry in his eyes –something Jihoon can’t help, his eyes are too expressive for their own good.

“It will only be me, Sejeong, and some pups. No need to be nervous.” Jinyoung assures, his words comforting yet his face remains stoic. “I would take a ‘No’ for an answer but… Sejeong insists.” He kind of sounds apologetic at that part.

Jihoon smiles softly. He doesn’t need a long time to be here to know that the female alpha is a strong insistent soul so he comforts with a small smile and agrees.

* * *

* * *

 

Jinyoung appears cold, but Jihoon realises the young man is merely shy. He’s caring in his own little way.

 

The young alpha even offered to assist Jihoon walk by lending an arm to hold to which the omega accept because it’d be rude not to, wouldn’t it?

 

After all, Jihoon decided to  _ try _ and be okay with them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The worry Jihoon has earlier in joining the pack for lunch is that he’ll be facing judgement from the other pack members. The older and those who work with them.

 

But he should’ve known that all his life knows right now is things are not how he expect them to be.

 

When Jinyoung said that it will only be him, Sejeong, and pups, Jihoon thought it will be easier.

 

Now, he’s got his lap occupied by two pups — _ children _ — whose tails wag excitedly and big eyes staring up at him with wonder and excitement.

 

Earlier, when he and Jinyoung arrive at the table, they are greeted by Sejeong already seated at the head of the table with food beginning to be served.

 

“Hello! I’m glad you could join us, Jihoon.” She greets them warmly. “I figured you’d need a change of scene than stay cooped up in your room, yes?”

 

“Yes, it’s nice to walk a bit now that I’m somewhat healed.” Jihoon answers and thanks Jinyoung for being a gentleman.

 

Sejeong is about to address the younger alpha but then the door opens and laughter fills the large dining room as two small figures run about with exuberance. The female alpha sighs and berates them and the two pouts but obeys.

 

The two are about to take their seats when they notice Jihoon and their sulky demeanour brightens up again bolting up to him.

 

“Waa! You’re the omega!”

“You’ll stay and play with us, yeah?”

“Oh please please we want to plaaay!”

“Yes yes! Let’s play in the garden!”

 

The two goes on babbling up to him and Jihoon chuckles a little overwhelmed but gathers them on his lap regardless.

 

He’s about to answer, try to accommodate their energy, when their tails suddenly appears and Jihoon gasps in surprise.

 

Sejeong laughs at his reaction. “They haven’t fully controlled their shifting yet so wolf traits appear from time to time.” She explains and gently takes the children from Jihoon to seat them properly on their respective chairs.

 

“You haven’t introduced yourselves to him.” Sejeong says while helping them settle.

 

The light brown haired boy raises his hand excitedly, “I’m Daehwi! Lee Daehwi!”

 

Jihoon smiles and turns to the black haired boy who raised his hand after Daehwi.

 

“And I’m Woojin! Lee Woojin!” The boys introduces himself and hearing that name, Jihoon’s smile falters for a moment but he picks it back up again before they notice.

 

Unbeknownst to him, the slight shift in his smile doesn’t go unnoticed by Sejeong and Jinyoung.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“We haven’t found them yet.”

 

Jinyoung says, breaking the silence between them as they walk back to Jihoon’s room after lunch.

 

Jihoon nods, his expression is guarded. He realises that hearing his brother’s name surfaced his worry earlier.

 

The alpha side eyes him before continuing.

 

“We have found traces of his scent along with an unknown one. Who I would assume is your sister. Looks like they’re heading West. I’ll have Daniel ask permission from the West for us to search their territory.”

 

Jihoon takes it in for a second. Certainly he values their effort —even going as far as to plan and negotiate to search another land.

 

But the omega already realised that Woojin took Yerim back to meet with the others. Perhaps even regroup and start anew without him. It’s the right choice he made. If that is the case, then it means they’re safe and Jihoon has to accept that they will move on.

 

He smiles, hoping to feel it inside.

 

It doesn’t work.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Earlier, Jihoon has come to realise that pups could be more overwhelming than adults.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he’s had his own fair share of experience with children. But spending the afternoon with Daehwi and Woojin - _ little _ Woojin- made his confidence in said experience pale.

 

He had every intention to spend his afternoon in the quiet of his room until Daniel comes in. Jihoon is startled for a moment because the Alpha looks serious again wearing a black dress shirt tucked in equally black pants and his hair parting a little off in the middle messily. His distant gaze looks particularly irate making Jihoon nervous for a moment before Daniel meets eyes with him and a small friendly smile quickly shifts the air around him.

 

Still, Jihoon sighs internally in relief but turns away from the older man. His thoughts and feelings are scrambled.

 

Daniel doesn’t say anything for a while, only sitting across him and observing.

 

He most likely sensed the omega’s gray mood. Jihoon thinks the alpha could tell from his scent but obviously it’s because of how sour his mood is.

 

_ “I’m not in the mood, okay?”  _ Or it could be because Jihoon said that.

 

A part of him is well aware that Daniel has every right to be mad at him for that attitude. But Jihoon just _doesn’t_ _care_ in that moment.

 

Fortunately for Jihoon’s bratty side that suddenly came out, the Alpha only nods and decides that the emotional omega needs a breath of fresh air.

 

Which brings him in this moment where he sits at the expansive garden with two werewolf children running up and about, play fighting, and rolling on the grass.

 

Jihoon already has given up in trying to tell them to be careful. He sits there taking in the fact that Daniel just left him with these kids who suddenly appeared barrelling in like little balls of energy and inevitably only has Jihoon to supervise them.

 

Jihoon may be an omega, child rearing is in their biology (or so society told), but he’s still a  _ stranger.  _ Whoever is supposed to watch over these young ones shouldn’t just let them be.

 

“Jihoooon! Play with us please!” Daehwi runs up to him and tugs at the spare long sleeved shirt Jinyoung gave him earlier along with cotton pants.

 

The omega smile apologetically, “I’m sorry but I can’t --still quite unwell.”

 

Little Woojin plops down next to him with a big pout, “Aww! I hate whoever hurt you ‘cause you can’t play with us!”

 

Daehwi agrees and sits on the other side. The brown haired boy even demands who’s done this to him making Jihoon chuckle. 

 

“Daniel kind of—” He begins to explain but is cut off by the kids’ gasps the moment he says the name.

 

“Dad Niel?!”

 

“He hurt you?!”

 

“Waa! We hate Dad Niel now!”

 

“Yes we do!”

 

And as if summoned by the mere mention of his name, Daniel comes back, with a basket on one hand. His grin widens when he sees the children run up to him and laughs when the tykes tries to attack him; exclaiming how they hate him because he hurt Jihoon and now they can’t play.

 

Daniel apologises profusely still with a big smile as he walks up to where Jihoon is all the while dodging the pups so called ‘attacks’. Jihoon doesn’t acknowledge it at first, but now he somewhat sees a bit of charm in the older man’s joyful beams that he can’t help but feel a sense of ease.

 

“Daehwi, Woojin, settle down. I brought snacks with me!” The alpha says standing next to Jihoon. “May I sit?” He asks and Jihoon nods, scooting a little to the side even if there’s plenty of space on the open field of soft grass.

 

Daniel sits down with a groan and digs into the basket with eager pups sitting before him. He takes out neat and delicious looking sandwiches cut diagonally across along with a container of fresh berries. The alpha offers a sandwich to Jihoon first to which the younger is a little shy off but he understands that it’s  _ guests _ first. 

 

They’re silent for a moment, enjoying the food and the serene cloudy afternoon.

 

Jihoon side eyes the three werewolves next to him, the children cuddled up each on Daniel’s side. The three of them conversing softly.

 

“Am I forgiven?” Daniel asks the two, his smile not leaving.

 

Daehwi hums as he munches on a strawberry. “Yes but don’t hurt Jihoon again.” He glares cutely at the older man making Daniel chuckle and Jihoon smiles fondly.

 

Little Woojin agrees and yawns before shimmying closer to Daniel and closes his eyes. His yawn made Daehwi yawn as well and minutes later, Daniel has two wolf pups on his side, their shifting slipping easily as they sleep.

 

Again, quiet befalls them with the alpha caressing the young ones’ soft fur gently and Jihoon watching in content. In this moment of serenity, Jihoon sneaks a look at Daniel. The man  _ is _ terrifying, his presence alone exudes power and yet he’s also capable of such gentleness.

 

Before he can think any further into that thought, Daniel speaks. “Jinyoung told me you asked for him to stop his search. Am I in place to ask why?”

 

“No.” The younger answers promptly and Daniel accepts it in a stride.

 

“Alright--”

 

“Thank you.” Jihoon interjects thinking it ends there but the older man continues.

 

“ _ However _ , I do need  _ something _ … I need a story for us. How we met, where you came from, and such…” Daniel turns to him, seriousness in his eyes and Jihoon feels compelled to be more attentive. “Our king requests for my audience  _ with _ my mate, in two days time. I’m sure you don’t want me to give your true origin. And I can’t be caught lying.”

 

Jihoon pales upon knowing that his background will be scrutinised. His background that _should not_ come to light lest he puts Woojin and the others in danger. He isn’t aware that he even needed to meet the king. Nonetheless, he understands the need for it. But the suffocating feeling comes back full force. He’s out in the open and yet it reminds him of the time he hides in the cramped thorny bush -piercing his skin with every and any move he makes.

 

Daniel’s request to meet his family or even Seongwu will give him enough confidence to give succinct answers of Jihoon’s identity. Enough to not be a lie necessarily and  _ more  _ than enough to keep the truth.

 

“Our king is a vampire, but there will be wolves there to make sure I won’t give anything false.”

 

But Daniel hasn’t met _anyone_. There is _nothing_ for him to tell.

 

“Then what else is there to give but the truth...?” Jihoon asks quietly —calmly— even though inside a storm is brewing.

  
  


“Half truths.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

That evening, Jihoon politely declines to join the pack for dinner.

 

He smiles politely at the maid who takes the tray of finished dinner and she returns it before walking off.

 

“If you need any more assistance, please do not hesitate to call.” She says —her default spiel before leaving once Jihoon dismisses her.

 

But he doesn’t yet, instead he asks something albeit hesitantly.

 

“What do you think of Daniel?” —is his inquiry and she smiles kindly,  _ genuinely _ , at the question.

 

“He’s a kind master, sir. I am human, and yet there is no fear in my heart as I serve this house.” She answers and it takes a while for Jihoon to respond.

 

He knows Daniel is a decent man. But at times he isn’t sure if it’s his true face.

 

“He often asks of you.” The maid says, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Please do not tell him I said this, but he worries about you. I overhear him ask the other human personnel about what could you possibly need. He made it my personal mission to make sure you are warm —the blankets must never be scarce and the windows secure so no cold draft will seep through.” She chuckles a little in amusement. 

 

And Jihoon doesn’t know how to respond to that. There are too many opposing thoughts running in his mind yet his heart feels a measure of fondness knowing that. 

 

“You’re in good hands, sir.” —is the maid’s final words before closing the door behind her with a last smile bidding him a good night.

  
  


Jihoon decides to get another book to distract himself a while and hopefully gather his thoughts.

 

The sound of pages turning calms him somewhat. Like the sound of leaves swaying with the wind. The scent of the woods captured in the preserved and carefully processed parchment.

 

It feels the like freedom he knew lost.

 

A little bit of it in his hands with words printed with tales of adventure. Tales he could not fully comprehend due to his own lack of ability to.

 

He wonders if perhaps it could be true for where he is. Perhaps he fails to see the good his current situations has to offer because of his own inability to.

 

But he’s been trying his hardest to see. 

 

He accepts that Daniel is quite terrifying but also kind and gentle.

 

Sejeong is forthright but considerate and accommodating.

 

Jinyoung is stern but thoughtful and caring.

 

Jihoon isn’t naive. He knows there’s more than one side to things and he does his best to understand it all and open his heart that it isn’t  _ pretend _ .

  
  


_ Wolves don’t lie. _

  
  


He tells himself but he thinks back to earlier in the afternoon when he and Daniel talked about how to keep Jihoon’s secret. Daniel quite expertly bends the actual story to hide what truly transpired and how it came to be.

 

A contrary of the previous fact.

  
  


_ “You are my mate. And I will never do anything to harm you or those you care about.” _

 

And his mind rewinds to that —rewinds to Daniel’s oath. The truth that Jihoon felt upon the man’s heart. The heart that does not waver as those words are spoken. Jihoon trusts him in that time because he didn’t lie.

  
  


_ What else is there to give but the truth…? _

 

_ “Half truths.” _

 

Jihoon knows there’s more than one side to things and there he sees that Daniel is honest and yet capable of hiding the truth.

 

And it is in that moment that Jihoon realises that he may have spent too much trust on one Kang Daniel.

  
  


But what choice does he have other than to trust?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for next chapter:
> 
> “Where’s Jihoon?” Sejeong asks seeing the omega is no longer with them when Daniel and Jinyoung returned.
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s not coming back.”  
> \---
> 
> Thats all thank you again! lemme know what you think! ♡


	5. To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He means that little?”
> 
> “He means nothing other than what I need him to be.”

 

Daniel goes about his life one at a time and hope that things will go alright —even just a  _ little _ .

 

And things do go well enough. The problems pass just in time for more problems to arrive for him to face. The recent tribulation he’s faced is the worry of losing his status because he doesn’t have a mate as per required. But that trouble is resolved when he met Jihoon.

 

Jihoon is his  _ true mate _ .

 

There is no escaping their bond and meeting him seem to be the answer to Daniel’s silent prayer.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Jihoon?”

 

Sejeong asks seeing the omega is no longer with them when Daniel and Jinyoung returned from the Central after meeting the king as ordered.

 

Daniel nods for Jinyoung to leave them and the younger obeys. Daniel addresses Sejeong with a blank expression trying to mask the loss in his eyes.

 

“He’s not coming back to us.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Here.”

 

Jihoon eyes the set of clothes Daniel hands him as they prepare for the one day travel to the Central to meet with the king. He takes it a bit questioningly. “These are…?” he asks.

 

“Mine.” Daniel answers. “There are no humans there. My scent on those clothes will make you seem less of a… meal. At least in theory.”

 

Jihoon scoffs, “That’s comforting.”

 

Daniel smiles in return and is about to leave Jihoon to ready on his own when he remembers a concerns he’s had for a while now.

 

“Jihoon?” He starts and the omega hums in response all the while putting the clothes against his figure and pouts a little at the oversizeness of it making Daniel smile a little before continuing.

 

“Your guardian, Cha Seongwu… we still haven’t got any information on him.” The alpha says.

 

They have already established a simple story for them. He found Jihoon alone, the omega’s family long gone and parted from the master who took him in. It’s not the  _ entire _ truth but enough to have something.

 

But still…

 

“I’m uncertain.” Daniel simply says and Jihoon turns to him.

 

“You can leave out the detail of Seongwu if you want. Tell them you found me and leave it at that?”

 

He could see that Jihoon prefers that more. The less Daniel brings up about his family, the more Jihoon is assured. So he nods and gives an assuring smile.

 

“I’m just worried that the man will be angered that I took you.” He means it as a joke but he sees something in Jihoon’s eyes flash for a moment making Daniel’s smile die down.

 

“Then where is he now?” Jihoon answers with a bitter smile and turns away to appear busy with folding the clothes back again.

 

Daniel recognizes the glint of emotion in his eyes earlier.

 

_ Abandonment. _

 

Jihoon feels abandoned.

 

But still, he loves them all the same.

 

* * *

 

A day passes and they arrive at the Central. It’s high gates and walls makes it appear as an impenetrable fortress more than a small city. The air has always been different there. It feels  _ heavy _ .

 

Daniel side eyes Jihoon next to him and it’s apparent that he feels it too. Perhaps even more being this as his first time to be here. 

 

“It’s okay. You’re alright.” He says and gives the younger an assuring smile.

 

Jihoon tries to return it but fails, “I don’t belong here, do I?” He asks a little short of breath from worry.

 

Daniel and Jinyoung, who sat across from them in the carriage, shares a look and the younger alpha leans closer to the nervous omega.

 

“You’re with us. You  _ belong _ anywhere.” Jinyoung says and Jihoon softly smiles at him mouthing a ‘thank you’.

 

The carriage comes to a halt as they arrive at the imposing castle at the heart of the city.

 

Daniel helps Jihoon down, his grip on him tightening when he sees the younger wince at the step he takes.

 

“Are you alright?” Daniel asks softly, mindful that Jihoon is still healing even though he’s more capable of moving now.

 

“Yes.” Jihoon answers managing to step off the coach. He’s about to pull from Daniel’s hold when the older man pulls him closer to his side.

 

“Stay close.” He reminds and puts an arm around the younger with a bit of hesitation. He doesn’t want to make Jihoon feel uncomfortable but making sure he’s protected takes precedence.

 

Jihoon lets himself be held once he feels the heavy atmosphere more and he wraps himself in tighter in the cloak Daniel leant and pulls the hood up.

 

Jinyoung on Jihoon’s other side walking near as they head to a grand stairway. They get on top with Daniel asking Jihoon if he’s alright to which the younger says ‘Yes’. And then the Alpha turns to the man in waiting.

 

“Jaehwan.” He says and the aforementioned man’s smile widens to a grin.

 

“I never thought I’d see  _ you  _ with a mate!” 

 

Daniel scoffs, “I never thought I’d see you  _ at all _ . Last time I checked, our king was at your throat.”

 

Jaehwan waves it off, “Minhyun was having a bad day that one time. Besides, that was… two decades ago? We’re good now! We… are… good…” He says while trying to get a good look at Jihoon who hid himself further ever since they approached the other werewolf.

 

Daniel sees his attempt and Jihoon’s discomfort so he pulls the omega closer, almost embracing him to his side.

 

“Not even a peek?” Jaehwan asks him teasingly and Daniel gives a tight smile.

 

“He’s  _ mine _ .”

 

“Will you  _ please _ escort us where we’re needed?” Jinyoung demands at the beta to which Jaehwan only chuckles goodnaturedly and walks off.

 

“Alright come on!” He motions for them to follow. “Geez, wolves and their protectiveness, huh?” —is his rhetorical question directed at Jihoon who only peeks up at him with one eye visible from the shadow of the cloak. “Good thing you’re not one.”

 

Jaehwan smirks and turns back forward leading the group.

 

Daniel keeps his eyes on the older man. Jaehwan is an old acquaintance, perhaps even a friend had the circumstances been different. A man with no greed or interest in power even if he’s a gifted werewolf. His sense of smell is one of, if not,  _ the _ keenest making him a formidable wolf.

 

He prays it won’t be Jaehwan who will be assisting Minhyun. 

 

But it’s already obvious that he will be.

 

* * *

 

The heaviness of the Central winds cannot compare to the weight of the atmosphere in the room.

 

Jihoon is not a person who clings on or craves touch, Daniel learned that from the short time they spent together. And yet here is the younger, holding onto him at his side almost shivering in fear.

 

Daniel does his best not to inhale too deeply lest he scent the rancid scent once more.

 

“It’s alright... ” He tries to comfort albeit futilely.

 

Daniel turns to Minhyun who stands before them with a friendly smile. The vampire raises a brow at him.

 

“Please. Your eyes.” The wolf requests. Minhyun’s electric blue eyes sends intimidation to anyone who looks into them, a privilege gifted to those who are eligible to take the throne.

 

Minhyun’s smile doesn’t drop but turns condescending. “If he can’t stand looking into my eyes, then how am I supposed to agree that he is fit to be your mate? He will be of equal status to you. He needs to be strong.”

 

“He is. And he is my true mate. Not to disrespect you, but something more powerful already decided we are to be together.” Daniel says with a levelled tone.

 

This time, Minhyun’s smile drops to a blank look. “Oh?” —is all his reply before turning to Jaehwan who stands at far wall side.

 

The other wolf nods affirming Daniel’s words are true. The vampire turns back to the two with a small smile again.

 

“Congratulations, then. And here I thought you merely found a stray human omega to lay with.”

 

“Human?” Jaehwan asks under his breath but loud enough to interject and the king turns back to him again with a questioning scowl. Jaehwan shakes his head to dismiss his question.

 

Minhyun exhales hard to regain composure before looking back at his guests.

 

“As I was  _ saying _ , congratulations. I may be the most powerful man in authority but I’m in no place to seperate true mates. So, this should be quick if you  _ cooperate _ .” He says and tells Jihoon to look at him properly. 

 

With hesitation, Daniel gently urges the younger to and Jihoon looks up at him with anxious wide eyes. But after a few breaths, he sees Jihoon compose himself, his defenses in place before turning back to the vampire.

 

He finds Minhyun with a courteous smile once more and his eyes, thankfully, normal black. Daniel can only spectate their exchange as he’s been ordered to step away from Jihoon.

 

He feels uneasy seeing an alpha he’s not close with get near Jihoon’s space. It makes his skin crawl and his fingertips, numb. But he keeps himself in check.

 

Minhyun stepping in  _ close _ and inspecting a stone-still Jihoon when they’re only breaths apart has Daniel closing his fist and his nails biting his skin.

 

“Pretty.” —is Minhyun’s first remark. “Virgin blood too.” That comment makes Jihoon’s flush a little but he remains guarded. “A perfect little thing, aren’t you? Daniel’s quite lucky.”

 

“I am not property… sir.” Jihoon says quietly yet with intent to be heard.

 

Minhyun hums and looks straight into Jihoon —his eyes shining unearthly bright blue. “What was that?”

 

Jihoon’s eyes waver but he manages to keep his gaze. “I… belong to no one but myself.”

 

Daniel’s heart pounds loud and quick at the exchange. Stress from having someone else get close to Jihoon, and worry that they’ll be found out not by their fabricated stories being unfolded but by the unprecedented situation wherein it will be Jihoon facing  _ Hwang Minhyun _ .

 

Jihoon knows what to answer, but the younger man has trouble containing his little counters.

 

Minhyun turns his eyes at Daniel for a moment and the wolf does his best to look neutral and void of nerves. Fortunately, the gaze left as quickly as it came and faced the omega in trial again.

 

“How cute.” He smiles at the smaller. “I  _ was _ going to ask why you’re not part of our record of omegas. Had full intention of hearing out whatever faux truths you’ll give me just for the hell of it.”

 

“But now, I don’t really care anymore.” Minhyun says as he begins slowly encircling Jihoon, scrutinizing him. “ _ Park Jihoon _ .” He says to himself and stops in front of Jihoon again. 

 

“ _ Red _ will look good on you.”—and Minhyun reaches out to touch Jihoon’s dark locks.

 

Before the point of contact, Daniel felt a low growl from his chest and one second later, he finds he has crossed the short distance he’s subjected to from his mate.

 

Minhyun’s friendly smile and aura disappears completely —glaring at Daniel’s hand that tightly grasps his wrist preventing him from touching Jihoon before turning his eyes to the other alpha’s.

 

Cold ice against burning electric.

 

The air becomes significantly heavier, the silence like a low rumble of the earth waiting for an aftershock.

 

“You want to keep that hand, Kang?”

 

Daniel hears him but all his mind could think about is  _ red _ —the colour of which an omega’s hair turns into when they are claimed by a vampire. Daniel’s wolf doesn’t care whoever it is who threaten to  _ take _ what is  _ his.  _

 

Minhyun may have every right and power to take his head —a big possibility in this moment— but in the end, Daniel answers at the behest of his instincts first and foremost.

 

It’s been a long time since he experienced himself being overtaken by his primal side. His mind: more wolf than man.

 

All he hears is white noise and all he sees is Minhyun’s challenging glare. 

 

“ _ Daniel _ …” 

 

He hears Jihoon call him, his voice unclear as if turbulent waters block the sound. 

 

“Daniel?” Daniel hears him again and this time clearer. Jihoon’s voice echoing in his mind, steering him through the rough waters.

 

“We’re okay…” He feels small slightly calloused hands gingerly touch his hand gripping Minhyun’s wrist and gently coaxing him to let go. And slowly the haze lift Daniel’s grip loosens and his hand surrenders to Jihoon’s waiting hands.

 

He turns to the younger and there he sees him give a small smile of assurance.

 

It’s one of those moments Daniel thinks all is well. A moment where he finds shelter under a storm. 

 

But how wrong he is to think that the small feeble home he built with Jihoon these past few days with little to no foundation could withstand a cyclone.

 

_ And he doesn’t mean Hwang Minhyun _ .

 

Jaehwan is the first to sense it — _ him _ . The man’s amused smirk at Minhyun and Daniel’s display of rivalry turns into bewilderment and a tinge of nerve when he suddenly turns his nose up, scenting.

 

Disbelief in his eyes.

 

Minhyun notices his peculiar reaction and asks, “What is it?”

 

Jaehwan’s eyes, wider that it is before, looks around; his pupils wavering before gazing back at Minhyun.

 

“He’s alive…?” He says.

 

Before Minhyun could ask further, the door slams open and takes all their attention.

 

Daniel fears a lot of things to happen in this meeting ever since he’s been told of its proceedings. But all that proves to be a mere child’s nightmare. A man they all thought dead enters the room, very much  _ alive _ and can take anything he wanted.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ “He’s not coming back to us.” _

 

Sejeong looks visibly appalled by that and Daniel turns to walk off, he couldn’t bear seeing another person share his troubles -his worry doubling.

 

But his sister persists and follows him, questioning further. “What do you mean? Hwang took him? He can’t do that! Not even our king can separate true mates! You know th--!”

 

Daniel halts his step and quickly turns back to the other alpha, silencing her with a look.

 

“But I’m  _ not _ his only true mate!”

 

She shakes her head in disbelief and yet her demeanour doesn’t yield.

 

“And you, Alpha Kang Daniel, could not dominate over the competition?” Sejeong challenges. Her strength and resilience proving to be a double edged sword once more. Daniel needs that strength to ground him, however it also shakes his core because  _ no _ he could not win this time.

 

“My competition is the man we’ve been searching for… Jihoon’s guardian.” He says carefully and slowly, holding on to every bit of sanity and patience he has.

 

Sejeong frowns in thought, “Cha Seongwu?”

 

Hearing his name snaps something inside him.

 

“It wasn’t _Cha_ _Seongwu_ , it’s _Ong Seongwu!”_

  
  


* * *

* * *

 

 

Seeing Jihoon run up  _ happily and relieved _ to the vampire is far more appalling than anything Daniel imagined. He doesn’t  _ need _ to be told the reason why Jihoon knows him. Daniel figured it out.

 

The elusive man who has been helping Jihoon is actually  _ Ong Seongwu _ . 

 

It takes  _ everything _ for Daniel to stay still.

 

“You’re here.” Jihoon says, pure relief in his voice but then worry takes over his features. “But wait, it’s morning! You’ll be—“ His doting is cut off when Daniel suddenly beckons him over.

 

“ _ Jihoon.”  _ He calls —his voice, a low rumble. “Come back here.”

 

The omega looks up at Seongwu, who has his gaze looking dead straight at Daniel. Jihoon looks back at the alpha wolf and turns back to Seongwu, gently prying himself away and go back to him.

 

A small relief washes over Daniel seeing Jihoon take a step back to him but then Seongwu takes hold of the omega preventing him to go further.

 

“Seongwu…” Daniel warns and Seongwu smiles. 

 

“Long time no see, Daniel. How’s the view from the seat I gave you?” He asks smoothly and Daniel swallows his nerves.

 

“Everything is  _ fine _ . But I’m afraid you can’t use that as a  _ debt _ and take Jihoon as payment. He’s my true mate. He stays with  _ me. _ ”

 

Seongwu coyly blinks in question, “Is that so?” He then smirks. “Odd. Because he’s mine  _ first _ .”

  
  
  


Daniel could feel the others’ questioning gazes, he doesn’t want to believe it either and in his haste to prove  _ he’s _ right, that Jihoon is  _ his _ , he flashes his eyes at the omega and as expected, gold appears in his eyes. However, at the same time, Seongwu anticipated his intention. Quickly, he bit on his own wrist letting blood trickle and put it right before Jihoon’s nose making the omega get a whiff of his scent.

 

And absolute horror fills Daniel at what he’s seeing.

 

Jihoon’s eyes shone two different colours -one golden like the full moon and the other, red as blood.

  
  


* * *

 

Minhyun doesn’t bother to mediate. The situation proving to be delicate for him to have a hand in and instead gives Jihoon the liberty to choose. 

 

A losing game, that is what it is for Daniel.

 

The only hold he had on Jihoon is the fact that nature deem them compatible and nothing more. They aren’t bound by sentiment or love. But the connection of true mates  _ is _ special and supposedly unbreakable. And so they did their best to work with it.

 

Oh but how Jihoon  _ crave  _ to be free from all of it, from  _ him, _ if he gets to choose. And he got that because of course,  _ of course,  _ he chooses Seongwu. And even if he doesn’t, with Seongwu belonging to one of the oldest and wealthiest clans, he can use his standing as leverage and Daniel wouldn’t stand a chance either.

 

Jihoon going on his own choice at least saves Daniel from the humiliation of being made to realise he’s  _ nothing _ .

 

There are no goodbyes nor apologies between Daniel and Jihoon, only parting gazes.

 

And Daniel accepts that with his head up high.

 

“What will happen to you?” Jinyoung asks breaking the thick silence that fell on them on their way home.

 

Daniel gives a small comforting smile, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Because he doesn’t know what to answer.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“You didn’t  _ try  _ to compete with Seongwu?” Sejeong presses, the worry for them pushing her to be harsh.

 

“It’s not up to  _ me _ . Jihoon made his choice!” 

 

“He shouldn’t even be making choices! He’s an omega!” She swallows the words she blurted when Daniel shoots her a glare and a warning finger and Sejeong apologises.

 

A moment to cool off before Daniel answers, “He’s not worth the fight. That’s all it is, Sejeong.”

 

“He means that little?”

 

“He means nothing other than what I need him to be.”

 

A beat later, Sejeong smiles blankly, “That’s a  _ lie _ .”

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel spends his days as normal ever since. Doing his duties diligently albeit a bit  _ more _ . He spends more time being attentive to his people and hope that whoever Minhyun will assign as his replacement will be kind to them and continue where he left off. However, Daniel knows it’s a far dream.

 

For a moment he wonders if Jihoon would have chosen differently had he known what is at stake.

 

Daniel closes his eyes and sighs, letting his thoughts flow out.

 

No use in dwelling in what could have been. They can’t go back and he needs to face what lies ahead.

 

One at a time, he tells himself again.

 

The sky is gray above them and wind slowly picks up. The coming typhoon is his worry for now and so he continues to go around to make sure everything and everyone is prepared. He coordinates with his Betas reporting to him and he relays instructions.

 

As the afternoon pushes on, the skies darken further and the atmosphere is decidedly heavier with low rumbles of thunder closing in. The streets are almost empty save for few people finishing up with preparing. Daniel turns a corner and he sees something a miss.

 

He sees a child alone and appears to be searching.

 

Daniel approaches her, “Are you lost?” He asks gently and she looks up at him unafraid and with familiarity.

 

“No.” She shakes her head. “I’m looking for my pet cat…he ran off from my arms after hearing a loud thunder.”

 

Daniel nods and offers a hand. “Alright. But you have to go home for now. We can find him after the storm.”

 

The little girl thought for a while before agreeing. Daniel walks her home and lets her hand go once they reach their doorstep.

 

“I wish he’d come back...” She says to him.

 

Daniel knows she’s talking about her pet cat but his mind thought different. He thinks of someone he lost and how badly he needs him back.

 

“He will.” He says to the little girl. Give her hope when he has none.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The storm is harsh with strong gails howling and rain pouring along. The dark clouds shrouded the evening sky making it impossibly dark outside.

 

Daniel paces by the entryway of their mansion, worrying for everyone else. He recalls all the instructions and preparations he gave and worries if he missed something and if it’s enough.

 

He’s already thinking about the aftermath and how to manage any damage.

 

This may not be the first storm they’ve weathered but this is one of the strongest and Daniel worries with each passing minute. The winds are strong enough that the windows shake and he’s glad he made the call the cut down some trees nearby because with how the hurricane is, those trees would have knocked down and do more damage.

 

He paces again.

 

Until he heard a new sound adding to the symphony of chaotic storm. He pauses a while trying to figure out if a tree branch is knocking somewhere outside, or if there’s a slightly ajar door being pushed open and close.

 

He turns around looking at the front door.

 

Quickly, he rushes over and upon unlocking and turning the knob, the strength of the hurricane comes pushing in.

 

Along with it, a person falling onto Daniel and the wolf turns them over.

  
  


_ It’s Jihoon _ .

  
  


 


End file.
